


Beneath The Surface

by heartsdesire456



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, First Time, Hunters, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mates, Romance, Skin Walker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 19:53:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 40,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsdesire456/pseuds/heartsdesire456
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Derek suffers an attack in Peter's attempt at revenge, the unusual reaction Stiles has uncovers the truth - Stiles is Derek's mate. With the real-world consequences they are faced with in the face of a human teenager being the mate of an alpha werewolf, Derek and Stiles choose to do nothing about their connection. When Derek's insistence that Stiles live a normal life results in Derek and Stiles not speaking, the problems the pack faces mount until a new threat finally forces them together again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <i>Stiles put his face in his hands. “It’s a matter of time, either way. It’s stop the skin walker or it’ll stop me.”</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Beneath The Surface

**Author's Note:**

> So, this one kind of snuck up on me! I was reading a fic (I'm sorry I don't remember which or I would totally link and tell you all about it!) but the opening paragraphs mentioned finding a crib in the burned out house and Peter walking away from it, and I had this SUDDEN idea of Peter seeking revenge upon Derek for what all Peter lost... I planned on the beginning scene as a short under 3k oneshot... then suddenly 'oh, MATES!' and BOOM! FIC HAPPENED!
> 
> So I've basically spent the last five days doing nothing but writing this fic. I expected it would end up about half the length it is now, but oh well! I DEFINITELY like this one better than the first Sterek I wrote. This is a FIC, that was a cure for boredom.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

Stiles had known pain in his life. He knew pain, and loss, and _anger_ , and grief. He understood better than a lot of people what loss did to someone. He understood that rationality sometimes took a backseat to the pain. He knew that everyone wanted to find someone to blame, something to put at fault, some person or object to take out their anger on to try and make them suffer too.

But Stiles also knew that no matter how much pain or grief or loss or anger a person felt, it didn’t make lashing out okay. It made a person a bitter, twisted person who would rather inflict pain on others than deal with their own issues.

And Peter Hale was a twisted, sick individual. 

Stiles knew this before, he’d always know it, since the moment the man who had been comatose for years decided to try and kill Stiles. He’d feared Peter more than most of the things they had dealt with. Even when he was ‘on their side’, there was nothing about him that didn’t scream ‘psychopath’ at every single turn. Stiles didn’t care how much anyone trusted him, he never did. He saw how dangerous Peter was and kept that marker fresh in his mind whenever Peter got involved. 

However, as Stiles crashed his way through the forest, not at all trying to be stealthy, Peter being a dangerous predator didn’t even cross Stiles mind. Because Stiles had never been more filled with rage in his entire life than he was at that moment.

_Stiles and Scott stood over Derek, trying to hold down his thrashing limbs so that Dr. Deaton could try and wake him with different concoctions and by chanting different words. For whatever reason, Derek wouldn’t wake up._

_He had shown up half delirious at Stiles’s house before collapsing in his driveway. It had taken Scott’s superhuman muscles to get him into the jeep so that they could get him to Deaton to see what was wrong with him. It had been two hours and Scott was freaking out because if whatever happened to Derek had this effect on an alpha, what would it do to any of the other werewolves if they ran into the same person or substance or object. Stiles tried his best to calm Scott, talking to him in a calm voice, trying to remain calm himself, but when Derek’s nails suddenly grew into claws while he was holding Derek’s hand down and they dug into his arm, his cry of pain muted as suddenly he was filled with visions of something terrible._

_There was smoke, and flames, and screams. He could feel the fire burning his own skin and he heard a voice not his own screaming, not from the pain of the burns, but screaming people’s names. He heard a woman screaming, children crying out, blood-curdling howls from werewolves, and banging on a steel door. He ran to the door and even as his hands burned at the touch, he clawed, trying to open it, trying to get in as the screams and howls became choked and cut off. The smell of his own burning flesh was the last thing he understood before there was a crack overhead and then everything went black._

_Stiles woke up with a scream, only to realize he hadn’t even fallen over, it was so fast. He looked down at the claws still in his forearm, up at Derek, and then realized what – or who – he had just been seeing through the eyes of. “Is it possible to transfer a memory to someone with magic?” he asked, voice brittle as he fought to keep his composure. He knew there were tears in his eyes and Scott was staring, but he looked up at Deaton. “Is it?”_

_Deaton looked troubled. “Well… yes. It’s harder without a pack bond, but it’s possible-“_

_“With a pack bond – a blood bond even – would it be hard to stop it?” he asked and Deaton suddenly paused, his face calm but his eyes alight. “Can we stop this?”_

_Deaton nodded. “Yes, give me three minutes,” he said, going to gather things._

_When he returned, it only took Derek inhaling the powdered herbs Deaton held under his mouth and nose during one of his gasps before Derek’s eyes flew open and he shot up, chest heaving as he scrambled to grab onto something, clearly unsure of where he was or what was going on. He fell off of the table and Stiles dropped to his knees next to him. “It’s okay, it’s okay, breathe, Derek,” he said, grabbing the flailing hand closest to him. He held onto it tight as Derek seemed to fold in on himself. Scott looked horrified and Deaton just stared on looking somewhat unsettled as Derek pulled his knees to his chest and _cried_ into the hand not in Stiles’s grip. He muttered things that only Stiles could hear, and every word broke Stiles’s heart._

_“I’m sorry, oh god I’m sorry, it’s my fault, it was all my fault, oh god oh god oh god-“ Stiles squeezed his hand, not caring that he was still bleeding. He knew what had happened and he knew what it had done to Derek. He was content to sit there and let Derek get it out, but then Derek looked up, right at him, and then looked ahead. But in that moment, the fraction of a second that their eyes met, Derek’s face was not that of Derek Hale, alpha werewolf. It was Derek, the terrified young man, the man who was barely more than a ‘boy’ in a real world sense, so young yet burdened with so much more than any kid in his early twenties ever should be._

_But it was the moment that Derek, in the middle of remembering what Stiles was sure was the screams he had heard himself, let out an honest to God whimper of the one word that hit Stiles the hardest, that Derek looked like what he had been at the time – a_ child _._

_“_ Mom _!”_

_The sick feeling that hit Stiles so hard his stomach turned, the full realization that Derek had been made to witness the screams and howls of his family dying, replaced every shred of worry and fear with pure, unadulterated rage._

As Stiles stumbled up a hill to the front of the still-being-renovated Hale house – the memories of it burning so fresh in his mind – he felt every single ounce of that rage reaching a boiling point inside of him. “PETER!” he shouted, grabbing a handful of rocks on his way up to the porch. “I know you’re in here, you sick bastard!” he cried as he started up the steps. He pushed the door open and walked past the piles of lumber waiting to be used in repairing parts of the house at a time. “Peter, get out here _now_!”

“Well, well, well, I didn’t know you were coming over tonight, Stiles.” Stiles looked up at the top of the stairs and saw Peter sitting on the top step with something in his hands. “Derek isn’t here, if you were looking for him.”

Stiles let out a _snarl_ at the audacity of the man ahead of him, and he couldn’t stop himself from hurling the rock in his hands at Peter. He felt a sick sense of satisfaction as it connected with Peter’s head, catching him off guard. 

“Ah!” Peter stood up, looking down at Stiles as the blood dripping down his face stopped, the cut healing. “You’re actually getting quick.” He stalked down the steps, approaching Stiles. “Not sure why you did that, though-“

“You know exactly why I did that you sick son of a bitch!” Stiles snapped, too angry to bother backing off. “How _dare_ you! You sick bastard, you put those memories in his head, you made him witness-“

In one swift move, Peter had a hand on Stiles’s throat, shoving him against the wall behind him. “The fruits of his own _stupidity_ ,” he hissed. 

Stiles shoved Peter, who wasn’t expecting it, and he actually stumbled back as he was unprepared for Stiles to be anything but terrified. “I always knew you were psychotic, but this is way more than I ever thought. Nobody would’ve made me think you could stoop this low.”

Peter glowered. “Derek’s own lack of common sense was responsible for _this_!” He held up the object he had been holding at the top of the stairs and Stiles saw that it was a fire-damaged wooden block with a letter B on it. “The night of that fire there was going to be a celebration. A _baby shower_ ,” he spat. “Derek and Laura had a stupid late practice, they weren’t even supposed to be there, they were supposed to come home for the celebration, but they were too stubborn-“

“And it is the reason they _survived_!” Stiles interrupted. “Derek is alive because of that practice. Laura was alive because of it too, before you _killed her_!” he spat acridly.

“HE SHOULD’VE DIED!” Peter roared, throwing Stiles back behind him so that he rolled across the floor. “IT WAS HIS FAULT I LOST EVERYTHING!” he screamed, eyes flashing. He looked at the block and shook his head. “He was a stupid little brat, he is the reason I lost my pregnant mate, my daughter, my son, my sister, her husband, two nieces, and a nephew. I lost my sanity. A stupid little hormone ridden shit did all of that and he didn’t even suffer-“

Stiles stood up, scoffing. “Didn’t suffer? He lost just as much as you did, you selfish piece of trash.” He shook his head, swallowing. “He lost his aunt and, for most purposes, his uncle. He lost his cousins, he lost two sister’s and a brother, and he lost his _parents_.” He strode forward, too angry to feel fear. “He was a _child_. He was sixteen! He was allowed to be stupid and naïve. He had no reason to think anything that Kate Argent said or did to him was wrong!” He saw surprise flicker across Peter’s face. “Yeah, I know what she did. I got kidnapped by her psychotic dad, remember?” he spat. “A grown woman manipulated an innocent kid into thinking she loved him and then she used all of the things he gave her, everything he said, everything he confided in her, and she _killed his family_.” He shook his head. “How _dare_ you say he hasn’t suffered?” he growled. “How fucking dare you say Derek hasn’t lost everything. Do you think Derek hasn’t wished a thousand times he had died?!” Peter opened his mouth and Stiles snarled at him, a wordless articulation of rage. “Don’t open your mouth!” He took a breath. “And then you gave him your memories. You made him feel the burning, feel the pain and the fear, you made him _hear screams and howls_ of dying people.” He gritted his teeth. “You made him hear the sounds of his _mother burning to death_.” He looked at Peter with more of a feral rage than any of the werewolves had probably ever shown Peter. “I watched my mother die. I watched my mother waste away. I watched her wither and fade and I have never wished you dead more than I did when my alpha heard the howls of his mother dying.”

Peter snorted derisively. “Your alpha, huh? Since when is he your alpha?”

Stiles gave him a warning look. “Since I’ve saved his life, since I’ve helped him from day one, before he was an alpha, without expecting anything in return. I’ve never manipulated him like you, I would never hurt him like you keep doing over and over, and I trust Derek Hale more than any of you werewolves because he is still able to breathe through the guilt and trauma he’s suffered since he was sixteen years old.” He cringed. “Nothing he’s suffered, nothing he’s faced… nothing hurt him the way you did. It will be a miracle if he isn’t still having a breakdown on the floor of a veterinarian’s office now, and you did that to him. You had to do it thinking you could get to him while he’s unaware of anything but his own grief and pain to kill him and take his spot, but let me tell you now, you are not going to even get close enough to _smell_ him,” he threatened.

Peter looked surprised suddenly. “If he’s so out of it, how do you know what he saw?” he asked sounding genuinely confused. 

Stiles pulled his sleeve up. “Dug his claws in while he was unconscious and struggling and I saw it myself. Every bit of it.” 

Rather than be smug, like Stiles expected, Peter suddenly paled rapidly. “Shit.”

Stiles frowned. “What?”

Peter backed away from Stiles slowly. “You shit, that’s what shit. Oh _shit_ ,” he whined.

Stiles shook his head. “Wait, what do you mean me shit? Start talking-“

Peter looked panicked. “I mean I just slammed an alpha’s mate into a wall and threw him across a room while there was a fresh link still going between the mate and the alpha!” he said frantically, looking around. “Shit, shit, shit, I gotta go, I’ve got to get out-“ He froze and Stiles heard the howl somewhere within the border of the forest. “I’ve got to hide!” he squeaked, rushing upstairs.

“Whoa, whoa, what the hell do you mean ‘alpha’s mate’?” Stiles demanded. “There is no mating going on at any time. I’m not gay!”

Peter snorted. “HA! Try that sometime when _your_ alpha isn’t coming to rip me apart for _injuring his mate_!” He ran back downstairs and out the door before Stiles could even respond. He heard a car starting and rushed to the door just in time to see Peter’s car disappearing down the road. 

Stiles thought about walking home, he had walked there from Deaton’s, but it was a lot closer than his house. He had just decided to get up from the stairs and go see what movies Isaac had for the new TV in the mostly-complete living room when the door flew open and Derek, Scott, and both Isaac and Erica all rushed in. They all looked around, before Erica spotted him. “Stiles!”

Derek’s head snapped around and he rushed over. “Stiles! Stiles are you hurt? Can you stand?” He stopped at the bottom of the steps and looked at Stiles, who was halfway up. “You’re okay?” he asked in confusion.

Stiles raised an eyebrow. “What, I’ve handled Uncle Bad Touch before, no big deal-“

“Are you INSANE?!” Scott cried. “Stiles, you ran out with no warning, no reason, then ten minutes ago, Derek snapped out of whatever the hell he was doing and refused to chill out and just said ‘Peter’s attacked Stiles’ and _bailed_!”

Stiles cringed. “I kind of attacked him first,” he admitted, and Erica and Isaac both looked impressed. Scott looked confused. Derek looked _angry_.

“What the hell were you doing, Stiles?! Do you have a death wish?” Derek demanded. “What, him trying to kill you in the past isn’t enough to make you fear him? What part of ‘werewolves can rip you to pieces’ don’t you find terrifying?! You are a breakable, skinny little human and you _faced off_ with a forty-something year old _born_ werewolf?! What the hell is wrong with you?”

Stiles stood up and stepped down until he was only one step from Derek, looking down at his face. “Are you okay?” Stiles asked gently, surprising Derek just as much as everyone else.

“I- what?” Derek asked, and then glowered. “I’m fine, you-“

“Know you aren’t fine,” Stiles said, then pulled his sleeve up, holding his wrist up. “Derek, you can’t fool me, do you remember this?”

Derek’s eyes slid to his wrist and panic filled his eyes. “Stiles… did you- you saw-“

Stiles swallowed hard as he saw the haunted, terrified, petrified looks all flash across Derek’s face. “Now tell me,” he whispered gently, reaching out to put his hand on Derek’s shoulder. “Are you okay?”

Derek, in a moment of weakness, shook his head minutely, eyes slipping back to that scared child that Stiles _never_ wanted to see on his alpha’s face. Stiles just slid his arms around Derek’s neck, holding tight when Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles middle and clung to him as he trembled. “I’m not okay,” he whispered almost too low for Stiles to hear. Stiles knew from experience he didn’t want the others to hear either, so Stiles just nodded.

“I’ve got you. Peter won’t be back anytime soon, so I’ve got you.” He gestured to the others to leave them alone and, as soon as they trickled into the living room, he slid down to the steps, holding Derek as he crumpled and hung onto Stiles as he fought through the tremors that wracked his body. 

~

Stiles had got Derek upstairs to his bedroom and helped him into bed before settling against the headboard beside him. He had only planned on sitting there until Derek calmed down, since Derek didn’t seem to want him to go. However, when Stiles woke up, he was met with a pair of green (or was it blue? Or hazel? Stiles couldn’t tell, the colors seemed to take turns) eyes staring up at him from his chest. “Oh… hey, I’m in your room,” Stiles said, then looked around. “I’m in your bed in your room. Why am I- ooooohh.” Stiles cringed. “So… last night happened. That thing that I did that was kinda stupid, it so totally happened and _wow_ I’m not dead today?” He pulled his hands from where they were resting on Derek’s arm and head, and then looked at the scrapes on his palms. “Yep, that happened and I’m not dead- _oh my God!_ ” Stiles scrambled out of the bed, checking himself over, spinning in circles as he touched every limb and looked at all his appendages. “I practically attacked Peter and he didn’t kill me, holy _shit_ what did I do?! What was I THINKING?!” He squeaked as he pulled off his hoodie and rushed to the mirror on the closet door. He lifted his shirt, looking at bruises, then spun around, looking at his back. “Oh _shit_ I’m actually alive and just kinda banged up.” He looked at his forearm, where the gouges were already scabbed over, then froze. He turned back to the bed and saw Derek sitting up on his elbows watching him. “Crap, Derek,” he breathed, then walked over slowly.

Derek watched him warily. “What happened?” he asked firmly. “With you and Peter, what happened? I was still sort of out of it so I’m getting things mixed up in my head.” When Stiles got close enough, Derek grabbed his wrist pulling his arm closer. Stiles yelped as Derek’s yanking pulled him onto the bed. 

“Thanks, great,” Stiles muttered, crawling until he was kneeling beside Derek. “Do you remember this?” he asked, looking at his arm.

Derek frowned. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?” he asked, and Stiles shook his head calmly, letting his right hand rest in his lap as Derek touched the scrapes gently.

“Derek… I saw what you saw,” he said and Derek jumped, eyes guarded as they met Stiles’s eyes. “Peter gave you his memories and I _saw it_ when you clawed me.” He tilted his head. “Do you remember me being there when you woke up?”

Derek frowned slightly. “Sort of. I was sort of… confused.”

Stiles smiled sadly. “You were kind of terrified,” he said gently. “What do you remember?”

Derek narrowed his eyes. “I remember drinking some of that gross crap Deaton was giving me to calm me down-“

“His tea? Hey, it’s not that bad,” Stiles said, grinning. “It’s actually really sweet.”

Derek huffed. “Anyways, suddenly I just _knew_ Peter had thrown you into a wall, his hand was around your throat, and then I took off and yelled it back to Scott. We ran all the way here but when we got here, there was no Peter.” He frowned. “Did that happen?” he asked. Stiles cringed and tipped his head back, showing Derek his throat and the mottled bruises there. Derek growled and reached out to touch his neck. Stiles felt some of the soreness fading and he slapped Derek’s hand away. 

“You’re weak, stop that,” he said, glaring at Derek.

Derek growled. “Why did he throw you? Why did you go after him?”

Stiles bit his lip. “I’m… I’m not really sure,” he admitted. He looked down. “I mean I am, I was _pissed_. I wanted to hurt him. You- you were crying and said ‘Mom’ and looked like a terrified child more than anything and I was so angry.” He saw Derek flinch and looked up. “I know what it’s like to lose your mom. I saw mine fade out slowly and it was the worst thing that I could imagine… but then I _saw_ the fire and _heard_ the screaming and howling and that was your _family_ and you should’ve never had to see that. Ever. Nothing you could ever do was enough to deserve Peter giving you those memories.”

Derek looked away, jaw clenching. “It was my fault, may as well see what I did-“

Stiles slapped Derek’s arm suddenly, startling Derek to sitting up and pulling away. “You shut up,” he said firmly. He slid closer and pulled Derek’s hand back into his. “You were a child.”

Derek groaned, scrubbing his other hand over his face. “I was your age, Stiles, if I was a child, what are you?”

Stiles glowered half-heartedly. “For one, I’m seventeen, my birthday was _six months ago_ , and it’s different.” He cringed. “You were a _child_. You hadn’t seen the things I have. You’d never faced the real world outside of your pack and school.” He smiled sadly. “You have to grow up fast when your mom dies when you’re twelve and suddenly you’re the one taking care of your dad, taking care of the house, and getting yourself mixed up in your dad’s job. When you see the kind of things I did before you can even shave, you don’t get to be naïve like kids should be.” He looked up. “You were sixteen and carefree, Derek. By the time I was sixteen, I’d saved my dad from alcoholism, seen the files of every brutal crime ever committed in Beacon Hills and the surrounding areas, and was taking care of a home while the only family member I had was out doing things that could very easily end in him getting shot in the line of duty.” He shrugged. “You weren’t ready for all of that to be taken from you. And you had no reason to think it would be. You were just a child, okay?” He looked into Derek’s eyes. “You didn’t cause that fire. You did nothing but what thousands of kids do- fall for the wrong person.”

Derek closed his eyes. “Most of the time the wrong person doesn’t murder your family.”

Stiles squeezed his hand. “I would say ‘it’s not fair’ but life rarely is.” He looked up. “Derek… why did I see that? And why did you see Peter and me fighting?”

Derek groaned, rubbing at his weary eyes. “It’s a kind of link. It happens when an alpha breaks the skin, either with a bite or their claws, usually so that in an emergency he or she can keep constant contact with their-“ Derek froze, eyes flying open. He stared forward with shock etched into every line of his face.

Stiles cleared his throat. “With their mate?” he asked awkwardly and Derek looked at him in surprise. Stiles shrugged awkwardly. “Peter kind of freaked the hell out when he saw the claw marks and heard that I’d seen the same things he made you see. Was rambling about throwing the alpha’s mate into a wall and how dead he was going to be.”

Derek just stared at Stiles. “ _You_?” He groaned, flopping back against the pillows, flinging an arm over his face. “Oh my God, I thought it was just a stupid crush-“

“Hey now, drama queen,” Stiles argued. “I’ll have you know I don’t do ‘stupid crushes’, I’m the master at crushing on only the hottest and most unattainable. I’m a _pro_ at this shit.”

Derek snorted. “I meant me, you dumbass. Not you. Wait _you_?” he asked, looking up at Stiles in confusion.

Stiles raised an eyebrow. “What about me? Wait- no way- _you_ have a crush on _me_?!” he asked, and then laughed. “Oh my God, that’s the funniest thing I’ve ever heard!”

Derek glowered. “Well apparently I’m not the only one,” he accused and Stiles smirked.

“Dude, you’ve seen you, right? I’d be crazier to _not_ want you,” he said honestly. He grinned. “Man, you have seriously low standards-“

“Stiles, shut up,” Derek said, sitting up. He looked at him as if trying to find something. “Seriously though… it’s _you_?”

Stiles raised an eyebrow. “I’m not sure what you mean, but really, of all the sexy werewolves in this pack, you somehow developed a crush on the dorky, skinny human?”

Derek ducked his eyes. “Apparently more than that,” he muttered. He looked a little embarrassed when he looked up and met Stiles’s eyes. “And there’s nothing wrong with you,” he grumbled, looking as if he didn’t really want to say that.

Stiles rolled his eyes. “Reluctant admission, look out, I’m going to swoon! Way to make a guy feel special, Hale.” He stopped, and then paled. “Wait… mate… does that mean-“

Derek shook his head and fell back, pulling the blankets over his head. “Not going to talk about it.”

Stiles glared. “Real mature, Derek. Hiding under the covers? Really?” He grabbed and yanked, but Derek didn’t let go. “Derek!” He snatched again and growled. “Derek Hale, if you don’t look me in the eye when I’m talking to you, so help me, I’ll go get a pitcher of water,” he threatened. 

“No, go away, Stiles,” Derek grumbled and Stiles gave a huff, and then straddled Derek. “STILES!”

“Derek!” he faked an appalled cry right back. “You’re going to talk to me about this, because apparently it concerns me too, and I’m tired of people leaving me in the dark about _myself_!” He snatched at the covers, managing a few inches with a triumphant cry. “I will get it yet,” he said, using his leverage over Derek to yank again.

“Stiles, go away!” Derek argued, only to gasp when the covers slipped and Stiles pulled them back. “Stiles!”

“I don’t think so,” Stiles said, sitting on Derek’s stomach, holding on with his knees so that he could grab Derek’s hands. “Ha!” he cried triumphantly as he pinned Derek’s hands to his chest, leaning over to hold them in place with his elbows and his measly bodyweight. “Now, talk to me.” Derek tried to glare, but Stiles could see the corners of his lips twitching. “A smile! I got Derek Hale to smile!” he crowed triumphantly, grinning down at him. “Now. Explain. Use your words. Remember that whatever is going on, the squishy human needs to know so he can protect himself.”

Derek sighed. “Not really, because apparently what I thought was proof I am crap at being attracted to someone who won’t screw up my life was something more serious.”

Stiles frowned. “I screw up your life?” he asked, looking hurt.

Derek shook his head. “Not yet but you could. You’re underage and your dad is the _sheriff_.”

Stiles raised an eyebrow, smirking slightly. “And what exactly does that mean?” he asked and Derek snorted.

“Nothing yet, but it could,” he admitted with a weak look in his eyes. “What Peter said is true. The only way a link like that works is if you – God help me – are my mate.”

Stiles hummed. “And what is a ‘mate’?”

“What it sounds like,” Derek said flatly. “It’s not some ‘the one’ crap, werewolves can be with whoever they want to be with, but sometimes they get lucky and find someone who is compatible. Somebody that complements their own qualities just right, and it’s only that person that a link like the one I made with you works with.”

Stiles hummed. “So. Even if I’m a human, any chance that works both ways?” he asked awkwardly. “Because I sort of got so protective last night I lost my freaking mind and _attacked a werewolf_.”

Derek hummed, brow furrowed. “It’s possible, I guess. I wouldn’t know. The only humans in our pack were born from werewolves or married into the pack. Peter’s wife was a human but his kids were werewolves. My brother and one of my sisters were human,” he said with a haunted look in his eyes.

Stiles wanted it to go away. He would do anything to stop that look in Derek’s eyes, so he made the most obvious choice and kissed him. Stiles closed the gap between their faces – not a big one, since Stiles was still pinning Derek’s arms to his chest – and kissed him gently. However, it didn’t stay gentle. When their lips touched, it was like a spark rushing through Stiles’s body. Derek seemed to feel it too, because instead of pull away, Derek surged up, pulling his arms free easily so that he could hold Stiles in place, one hand on his side and the other curled around his neck. Derek moaned and Stiles couldn’t help the shiver that slithered up his spine. When he pulled back, gasping, Derek sat up, looking up into his eyes as they both sat stock still.

“Did- was that-“ Derek looked confused. “What even was that?”

Stiles bit his lip, shaking his head minutely. “I have no freaking clue, but whatever it was, _holy crap_ ,” he hissed. He looked down at Derek’s lips, and then ducked down again, kissing him firmly. Once again, Stiles felt a jolt, like his whole body was electrified, only without the pain. Derek growled low in his throat and shifted, all but tossing Stiles onto his back with his head near the foot of the bed. Derek kissed him back, arms on either side of Stiles’s body, Stiles knees still clamped against his sides. Stiles moaned, dropping his head back as he gasped for breath, but Derek simply moved to his throat. The instant Derek touched his skin, Stiles latched onto the sheets, arching. It was like every receptor in his body was more sensitive than he had ever felt. Derek looked at him and his eyes flashed red. 

“Stiles,” he panted, kissing him hard. Stiles groaned, twisting his hands in the blankets. Stiles let go and reached up, sliding one hand into Derek’s hair, the other around his bicep, only to gasp when Derek groaned _hard_ into his mouth. “What the hell,” Derek moaned, looking into Stiles’s eyes as he moved and slid one hand up the side of Stiles’s shirt.

The second Derek’s hand touched his stomach, Stiles arched, crying out sharply. “DEREK!” It was only the door flying open that kept Stiles from embarrassing himself, if he was honest. They both froze and looked at the door where Scott stopped still, looking horrified at the sight before him, only to be plowed over when Isaac and Erica ran into the back of him.

“What-“

“Scott!”

“Holy crap!”

Erica was the first to recover and she smirked. “Pooh so it wasn’t a ‘Derek’s in trouble’ or a ‘Derek’s gonna kill me’ scream, got it,” she said, winking at Stiles, who groaned and wiggled out from under Derek, falling off the bed backwards since it was the only place to go.

“Oh my God, this is not happening-“

“Dude, _what_?!” Scott squeaked, looking mortified. “Stiles? Uh… what is- were you two- uh-“

Isaac was staring at the ceiling, looking everywhere but at Derek or Stiles. “Pretty sure they were, Scott.” 

Erica smirked. “Nice going, Stiles, didn’t think you had it in you,” she said, saluting him mockingly. Stiles just continued to lie on the floor with his discarded hoodie pulled over his face.

“Thanks, great, can you go so I can die of embarrassment in peace please?”

Scott seemed to catch his tongue. “With _Derek_?!”

Stiles groaned, sitting up, snatching the hoodie off his face. “Yes with Derek,” he snapped. “Who did it look like?”

Scott made a face. “But he’s _Derek_ -“

“And Derek is going to kill you _all_ in about three seconds,” Derek warned, glaring at them all. “Get. Out.”

Scott snapped his mouth shut then turned to leave, catching Isaac’s shirt to guide him to the door since he still was looking up at the ceiling. Erica just winked at Stiles on her way out. “You go, Geek Boy!” she congratulated, laughing as she pulled the door shut. “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!”

Stiles snorted. “So anything goes, huh?” he called after her, then groaned, slumping to the floor, leaning back against the foot of the bed once they were gone. “Well that was sufficiently embarrassing.”

Derek groaned, pressing his face into the mattress about a foot away from Stiles. “Please tell me I’m dreaming.”

Stiles smirked. “I know I’m dreamy but…” he trailed off in a giggle and Derek chuckled. “Okay, so… what the hell was all that?” 

Derek propped up on his elbows, looking down at Stiles. “I’m not sure, but I’m going to guess it’s something about either the link still there, or it’s something to do with finding a mate.”

Stiles turned and faced him. “Well if it’s a ‘mate’ thing, it works both ways, because I swear to God, Derek, the hand up my shirt almost made me _really_ embarrass myself.”

Derek hummed, looking up at Stiles when he turned and knelt in front of Derek. “Which is weird, because you’ve been touching my face and hands and arms since last night. It wasn’t that weird spark thing then.”

Stiles leaned on his elbows, mirroring Derek. “Maybe it’s a meaning thing? I mean, most touch is. I thought it was sort of too easy to calm you down just holding your hand. Maybe everything is magnified? That just now was definitely a sex thing, but holding you last night was a comforting thing.” He reached out and touched Derek’s cheek, smiling as Derek’s eyes slid shut and he nuzzled into Stiles’s hand. “So hey,” Stiles said, scraping his nails along Derek’s jaw playfully. “I’ve always wondered, do you shave your chest? Because I’ve seen you nearly naked before and the face does not match the smooth chest at all,” he said, and Derek snorted. “What?! It’s a valid question!”

Derek raised an eyebrow. “Oh yeah? What about you, I’ve never seen you so much as stubbled and you’ve stayed over with Isaac all weekend before.”

Stiles rolled his eyes. “Seventeen, hello. I still only have to shave like once a week. Plus I barely even have arm hair,” he pointed out, looking at his forearm. “I’ve got blonde body hair, I’m lucky I have eyebrows.” Derek smiled and Stiles grinned. “Aha, a smile, I’m discovering those are part of your facial features possibilities.” 

Derek groaned, letting his head drop to the bed. “Are we really doing this? Did this really have to happen _now_?”

Stiles sighed. “Derek, we don’t have to do anything.” He gave him a sad smile, looking a little hurt. “You seem pretty annoyed by me being your mate.” He looked away. “I know I’m far from someone’s first choice.”

He started to stand up, but Derek grabbed his hand, pulling him back. “Stiles it isn’t like that.” He pulled Stiles down onto the bed and sat up, facing him. “You’re _seventeen_.” He looked into his eyes. “Nobody’s supposed to get stuck with someone at seventeen. Not like this.” He shook his head. “Stiles, you aren’t tied to this pack the way the rest of us are. You have the option of turning your back. I don’t want to make whatever is happening between us any more than what it is because you could lose that option.”

Stiles snorted. “Derek, I’m already unable to turn my back on the pack. Because it’s _my_ pack.” He looked into his eyes. “Like I said last night when I attacked Peter, you are my alpha. Before I knew anything about this mate stuff, before I knew you had feelings for me too, I am already part of your pack.” He smirked. “Besides, I’m not saying we should jump into anything right now, I’m not _easy_.”

Derek rolled his eyes. “I felt the same thing you did when we kissed, trust me, I’m not easy in any sense of the word and I’d have let you do whatever the hell you wanted to me if it meant not stopping touching me.”

Stiles smirked. “You should never tell me what power I have over you, Derek. You’re an alpha, don’t give up your weaknesses.”

Derek raised an eyebrow. “What, planning on using my attraction to you against me?” he asked, then paled when he realized what he said. Stiles’s smile fell off his face and he reached out to pull Derek against him, shuffling closer. 

“Never,” Stiles whispered, holding Derek’s head to his chest. “Never, Derek. Never in a million years. I would never do that to anyone, but especially not you.” He held him close. 

Derek just closed his eyes and _believed_ Stiles.

~

Stiles gave Derek a few days without bothering him, knowing he needed to think, and wasn’t at all surprised when Derek came to him once he had made a decision. Stiles knew from the way Derek looked at him that he wouldn’t like the decision. “Derek, am I misunderstanding some part of the idea of ‘mate’?” he asked before Derek even spoke.

Derek gave him a flat look. “No, but you do seem to misunderstand the idea of ‘you’re seventeen years old and I refuse to let you lock in your future after one night with massive revelations’,” he countered and Stiles actually smiled.

“I knew there was sass in there somewhere,” he said, then sighed, leaning back in his chair. “Derek… fine, tell me what you plan then,” he conceded.

Derek nodded. “We ignore it,” he said and Stiles threw his hands up in frustration. “No, Stiles, listen to me,” he groaned. “Look, you’re a teenager, go out on dates. Go to parties with girls. Go to the movies. Whatever the hell teenagers do in Beacon Hills. Just be a normal teenager. Put the werewolf stuff aside and try and have a normal high school experience. You are not locked into this ‘mate’ crap.” He took a breath and squared his shoulder. “And neither am I.”

Stiles just rolled his eyes. “Yeah because _you_ are a paragon of normal social skills,” he droned, earning a glare. “Fine,” he allowed, voice leaning towards the sarcastic side. “I’ll continue with my ‘normal high school experience’ because I can accept the inevitable.” He gave Derek a sarcastic little thumbs up. “Even with freaking werewolf enticement mojo I literally cannot attract anyone.” Derek looked annoyed and Stiles held up a hand before he could speak. “No, no it’s all cool.” He sighed, looking more frustrated than anything. “I really do get it, Derek. That’s the most freaking _perfect_ part.” He smiled sadly. “I’m seventeen, you’re nearly twenty-three, which is understandable, and then the part that is your incredible obliviousness, which is that you honestly seem to think I have a chance at anything else.” He looked at Derek’s annoyed face. “I’ll just pretend you aren’t stupid, ignore that last part, and agree because you’re right! I’m underage, my dad is the sheriff, and even if he was in on the truth like Scott’s mom, he would _murder you_ for messing around with me.”

Derek narrowed his eyes, but huffed. “So we agree then. Ignore it. Live normal lives.”

Stiles snorted. “Sure, yep, that’s _totally_ what I’m agreeing to.” He stood up and walked over, opening the window. “Normal life, sounds great, tell me how that works out,” he said, stepping aside and gesturing to the open window. “Don’t let the blinds hit your ass on the way out,” he said pointedly.

Derek stood up and walked over. “I don’t see why you’re acting like I’m stupid, Stiles. I get it, trust me, whatever you think you feel, imagine it magnified-“

“No, I get that!” Stiles snapped. “I really do understand that we can’t let whatever _this_ is happen.” He gestured between them. “But because I don’t want my dad to go down for murder,” he pointed out. “I’m pissed because you _are_ stupid, Derek. This IS my life!” he argued. “Werewolves and hunters and being kidnapped and tortured and being threatened with death every other week, THAT is my ‘normal teenage life’! And I don’t regret that,” he pointed out. “I have more friends than I’ve ever had, I have a pack that genuinely appreciates my existence. Hell, I eat lunch with _popular_ people at school! Everything about my life revolves around the pack and pack business in one way or another and even if it didn’t, the fact you seem to think I have any chance at ‘dating’ like a ‘normal teenager’ is proof you either are freaking stupid or honest to God have no idea what I’m like.”

Derek rolled his eyes. “Trust me, Stiles, I know you feel things for me, but I’m far from the end-all-be-all as far as who you might date is concerned-“

“Don’t flatter yourself, Derek,” Stiles dismissed. “It’s not about _you_ , Hale. Not everything is about _you_ ,” he said forcefully and Derek’s eyes flashed red at the aggression he was being faced with. However, Stiles didn’t back down. “It’s about me, okay?” Stiles sighed heavily and shook his head. “Get out of my room,” he said weakly. He watched Derek climb out the window and leaned on the sill. “If you want an idea of what I’m talking about, try paying attention to what the pack says about me, or what school is like when I get there in the mornings. I know you skulk around in the parking lot when you bring Isaac to school, so give it a few week’s observation and get back to me on how ‘normal’ your description of my potential high school career is,” he said flatly before closing the window with a snap.

~

Stiles didn’t often have dinner with Scott and his mom. Actually, he didn’t often see Mrs. McCall anymore unless he was in trouble or needed help, so it was nice to do something normal for a change. It was even better than Mrs. McCall was in the know so Scott could tell the story of Isaac stealing all of Erica’s bras as a prank only to wake up the next morning with nothing but lacy panties in place of his boxers and Erica walking around in a pair of his boxers when he finally _had_ to go look for them.

Stiles snickered. “You don’t mess with Erica Reyes. I think we all should know this by now.”

Scott grinned. “It was great. I don’t usually stay over all weekend like that, but Derek’s been really pissy lately and he made us do training _all day_ both days.” He nodded. “Any idea why he’s in a mood?”

Stiles scoffed. “Probably because I pissed him off and since I kicked him out, I think he’s decided it’s a ‘test of wills’ or something. He doesn’t seem to realize I’m still helping you guys on the side. He’s probably up to his eyeballs in problems he needs me to fix but too much determination not to crack and ask for help after I called him an idiot.”

Scott raised an eyebrow. “You haven’t talked to him lately, then? At all? I figured you were just busy and that’s why you haven’t come to pack meetings in like… _weeks_. Erica said something about a project and I really didn’t want to accidentally volunteer myself to help,” he admitted reluctantly.

Stiles snickered. “No, man, we’re cool. Derek just knows absolutely nothing about real life, is all.” He grinned. “Social skills of a tree.”

Mrs. McCall hummed, smirking. “Social skills may suck but he sure is pretty,” she said, and Scott looked horrified. “He came by to ask me something one time and he was all puppy eyes and a convincing smile.” She sighed dreamily. “What do you think, Scott? You okay with a stepdad half my age?” she asked, giggling at the look on Scott’s face. Stiles, however, felt the smile slide off his face and his insides _boiled_. His brain was just flashing with different versions of ‘MINE!’ over and over. “I should try my luck some time, just for the hell of it-“

“You’d better keep your hands to yourself,” Stiles snapped angrily, only to freeze and slap both hands over his mouth in shock just as Scott and Mrs. McCall both turned alarmed eyes to him. “Oh my God!” he cried, standing up so fast his chair fell over with a crash. “I- I’m so sorry, I have no idea what the hell just- That was-“ He shook his head. “I’m sorry, I need to go home, bye!” he cried, then turned and fled, ignoring Scott calling his name as he flew out the door, leaving it hanging open behind him, keys already out of his pocket by the time he got to the jeep.

~

Stiles drove around for a while, nearly panicking. He couldn’t go home, his dad would want to know why he was home so early – of course his dad would be home the one night he needed him not to be – and he couldn’t go to Derek’s because _that was the problem_ , which cut out the pack. He couldn’t go to Jackson because he was _Jackson_. Stiles didn’t even realize where he was driving towards until he pulled up outside a large house he had only been to a few times. He rolled his eyes and groaned, but figured ‘fuck it’ and pulled out his phone.

It rang twice before it was answered. “Lydia? Um… this is going to sound crazy but I’m outside your house. Can we talk?” he asked, looking up at the house as the porch light flipped on.

“You better not be bleeding, Stiles,” she sighed, and then hung up.

Stiles went up to the porch and was relieved when Lydia answered the door herself. “My parents are asleep so be quiet. I know that’s hard for you, but the last thing I need to explain is why the class geek is in my bedroom in the middle of the night,” she said, starting towards the stairs as soon as Stiles was inside. When they got to her room, she hopped onto her bed and gestured for Stiles to join her, so he did, kicking his shoes off before sitting cross-legged facing Lydia. “Alright, go,” she said, watching patiently.

Stiles bit his lip. “How much do you know about the night Peter Hale disappeared?”

She lit up. “Oh God, please tell me this is about the thing Allison says Scott told her about finding you and Derek in bed together the next morning! I really want details of the thing that nobody talks about but everybody knows about between you two.” She gave him a wide eyed look. “Please tell me it involves vivid details of what Derek Hale is like in bed.”

Stiles rolled his eyes. “First off, I wouldn’t know what he’s like in bed, second, do you _really_ want sex details that involve me?” he asked pointedly.

She hummed then shrugged. “If the other party is Derek, I’d be okay with that,” she said, then made a face. “What do you mean you don’t know? Allison said Scott said they found you two getting it on the morning after Peter disappeared.”

Stiles smirked at the memory. “Man, if they had been another five minutes…” He trailed off then made a face. “Ew, no, they would’ve walked in on me losing my virginity. Nope! I’m okay with them interrupting because the only thing worse than being a virgin after almost having sex with Derek Hale is having your first time walked in on by most of your pack,” he said and Lydia cringed.

“Yeah no, that wouldn’t be fun.” She huffed. “What do you mean, ‘virgin’? You and Derek got together weeks ago!”

Stiles sighed, deflating. “That’s half the problem, we’re not together.” He pulled a pillow into his arms, hugging it. “I can’t tell you everything, I wouldn’t tell anybody everything, but of the people I know who know anything about relationships, one is Scott, and I love him, but he’s an idiot. The other is Allison, who is in a relationship with Scott and therefore might tell him, and then even if you weren’t the only other option, I still think you’ll be a better advice giver,” he said. “So… I’ll start with the night Peter disappeared.”

Lydia smiled evilly. “Please tell me he’s actually dead and Derek killed him.”

Stiles grinned. “Almost!” He sobered up, remembering that night. “I can’t tell the whole story, but he hurt Derek. He hurt him _bad_. He was going to try and kill him and get the alpha power, I think,” he said. “When we were with Derek, he accidentally dug his claws into my forearm and when he did, I felt everything he was feeling, and I just-“ He shuddered. “I was _enraged_ ,” he said simply. “I was so full of hatred for Peter Hale that I left and went all the way to the house with the express purpose of hurting him. And I attacked him,” he said. Lydia gasped.

“Holy crap, Stiles, you didn’t DIE?!”

He chuckled. “Well obviously after I laid into him, screaming, then hit him with a rock and busted his head open, he threw me into a wall then across the room. But when he saw the cut on my arm, he just freaked out! He lost his shit and literally ran away after hearing Derek howling. When Derek got there minutes later, he had known Peter had attacked me.”

Lydia frowned. “How? Wolf thing?”

He nodded. “The clawing thing apparently made a link between us, so while I saw what he was hurting from, when I hit the wall and the floor, he saw what happened to me. Peter knew he saw it too and that’s why he fled. Because he had hurt me and he knew Derek would kill him.”

Lydia smiled. “Awww, that’s sweet.”

Stiles groaned. “Oh no, more to it.” He blushed. “Derek was still hurt so we went up to his room and went to sleep. The next morning, we woke up and talked. Derek explained that the link thing only worked because I’m-“ He took a breath. “I’m Derek’s mate.”

Lydia gaped. “His mate? What does that mean? OH GOD CAN YOU GET PREGNANT?!” she squeaked.

Stiles burst out laughing. “No! Oh God, no,” he said, falling over giggling into his pillow. “No, okay, basically it’s like ‘the one’, kind of?” He sat up. “Basically, not all werewolves find their mate, and that’s not a problem, they have perfectly happy and normal lives with whoever they choose to be with, but a mate is something only alphas have, and basically it’s a person so compatible and complementary to them that they serve as a good partner for alpha things. And part of that is that in a dangerous situation, they can form a link like the one we had so that they can sense each other needing help. Only alphas and their mates can do it. Derek didn’t know I was his mate before this.” He chuckled. “Hell, I didn’t know Derek was even attracted to me before that. He said he thought he just had another stupid crush.”

Lydia frowned. “He really said ‘stupid crush’?”

Stiles shrugged. “Well I am seventeen and he’s nearly twenty-three. That is sort of stupid to act on.” He grumbled. “Which is why we’re not.”

Lydia made a face. “It’s weird, sure, but this is you and Derek.” She smiled sadly. “Stiles, you’re probably the most grown up of all of us. And Derek is so damaged he may as well be a scared kid most days. You’re too young legally maybe, but emotionally, you guys are closer than most people would think.”

Stiles nodded. “I know that. I know more than anybody. I know Derek better than anyone in his pack and I know he’s doing this partially because my dad would murder him and partially because he has some stupid idea that I’m better off without being ‘stuck’ with him.”

Lydia shrugged. “Well, maybe he has a point? You’re a human, you can still leave if you change your mind someday. What if being his mate involves something that ties you together? Wolves mate for life, right? What if werewolves are the same?”

Stiles shook his head. “I understand his worries, I understand his fears more than anything, but the fact of it is I can’t just turn away from the pack. Even I’m human, they’re my pack. He’s my alpha. Turning my back on them would be like turning my back on my _dad_.” He shrugged. “And I can understand the age thing. I can even deal with not acting on what we both know is there. But what I can’t deal with is Derek CONVINCING himself that I’m better off at a distance. He pissed me off so bad and now he’s being so fucking petty and avoiding me so I’ve stopped going to the house at all because of it.”

Lydia rolled her eyes. “Oh yeah, he’s the ‘adult’ huh?” She tilted her head. “What did he do that pissed you off?”

Stiles growled. “He told me to ‘live a normal teenage life’ and was talking about dating people and being a normal kid and how he’d live a normal life too and we’d just ignore it because it’s still something we don’t ever have to do if we don’t want it, but we can’t try and change our minds because he’s already possessive enough without anything more than a few kisses happening.”

Lydia gave him a sympathetic look. “Let me guess… Derek underestimates what your social life is like, huh?” She stopped suddenly. “Wait, is he _seeing other people_?!” she asked. “That’s cold! Dating when you can’t!”

Stiles laughed. “I love how you don’t sugarcoat the fact that I have absolutely nobody interested in me,” he said, and Lydia shrugged unapologetically. “And no, he isn’t dating because he’s Derek and he only knows how to flirt to get what he wants. He has no social skills whatsoever. I have had to apologize to old people for him because he glares when they call him a ‘handsome young man’ at stores and stuff,” he said and Lydia cringed sympathetically.

She nodded. “Okay so what happened tonight that freaked you out so bad you came to my house?” she asked and he paled, remembering his outburst.

“So… know how Derek said he was already possessive enough even before the few kisses we shared?” He looked up and cleared his throat. “Let’s just say that while I knew from the kisses and how _freaking mind-blowing_ him just touching me felt that the mate link is both ways, I discovered tonight the possessiveness is both ways too.” He cringed. “Scott’s mom joked about how hot Derek is and how she should try her luck and get Scott a stepdad half her age and I _nutted up_ ,” he admitted. “I grew increasingly angry when she started talking about checking him out and then when she said she should try her luck, I saw _red_ and practically snarled at her to keep her hands to herself.”

Lydia gaped. “Holy crap, what?!”

He nodded. “It hit me out of nowhere. I’ve never felt that type of jealous and possessiveness over anything. And as soon as I said it, I was horrified at what I’d done. I couldn’t believe I said that or got angry like that and I just literally ran away.” He fell over against Lydia, laying his head on her lap. “Tell me what to _do_!”

Lydia petted his head. “Well, how do you feel about Derek?” she asked and he sighed.

When he really thought about Derek and about how well they worked together, it was even murkier. He trusted Derek. He trusted him so much he would bare his throat to Derek when he was fully enraged and in his alpha form and wouldn’t be afraid of being bitten. He would do anything to help Derek, but he had always been that way, even when his only attraction to Derek was ‘hot in a serial killer way’. He hummed. “I don’t love him yet, but it would be so easy to fall in love with him,” he settled on. “The feelings are there. They have been for a while. The attraction was there from the day we saw him in the woods because he has this ‘bad boy’ hotness and I was totally still trying to work out my preferences.”

Lydia hummed. “He definitely has that look about him.” She smirked. “I bet sex would be mad, passionate, aggressive, animalistic sex.”

Stiles shook his head, looking up at her. “Nah, I mean, I’m sure it could be, but I know Derek better than that. He would be more romantic passion in bed. He’d be all gentle touches and hot kisses.”

She raised an eyebrow down at him. “Seriously?”

He smirked. “I told you, if they hadn’t walked in, we’d have been naked within five minutes.” 

She laid down and tugged at Stiles until he flopped onto the pillow across from her. “Tell me all about him. The Derek the rest of us don’t see,” she said. “Dirty things first, then the normal things.”

He laughed softly, shrugging. “It was super intense but that’s the mate thing. I mean just a little kiss felt like grabbing a live wire, but without the pain. When he kissed my neck I felt like I was going to drown in the feeling. It was more intense than anything I’ve ever felt and, sure, my experience with making out is limited, but it’s not like I’ve never done it. But with Derek it was like every nerve ending was extra sensitive and every touch was too good almost. Then he slid a hand up my shirt and I honest to God _yelled_ his name. Just from him putting a hand on my stomach.”

Lydia grumbled. “Lucky bitch,” she muttered and he laughed. “Okay, so Derek Hale is a sex guru, not shocking.”

Stiles cringed. “I won’t give details, and even this much never leaves this conversation, but it is shocking. He’s only been with one person – not a dude even – and not anybody within the last five years.”

She gaped. “Derek doesn’t get around?”

Stiles snorted. “Derek wouldn’t know how to talk to someone who wasn’t trying to kill him. Also he has all of the emotional scars possible.”

She cringed. “True. Shit, that poor man.” She shook her head. “So, what’s the secret side of Derek Hale none of us see?”

Stiles tried to think of what to tell her that wouldn’t expose a weakness in Derek. “Well, he’s actually capable of smiling,” he teased and she laughed. “He’s beautiful when he smiles. You look at his smile and remember that he’s barely not a kid himself. He’s got a good heart. He may have problems making judgment calls, but he’s not selfish really. He just doesn’t understand communication. I don’t think he knows it, but he sings along to the radio when he’s content,” he said and Lydia smiled. Stiles bit his lip as his insides fluttered. “He’s actually pretty smart. He dropped out of high school and got a GED in New York, but when he’s waiting for me to research stuff he reads. Not just like ‘I’m bored and skimming’, but he’ll save his place and keep reading the next time. He stayed with me a few nights before, mostly when he’s too injured or something and needs somewhere to recover, and he will fall asleep reading.” He bit his lip. “One night, a few months ago, we were in my room waiting on someone to call us back in our research and I still had this old yearbook from some research my dad did and he found a picture of his sister in it and for about half an hour he just opened up and talked about her and about what she would think of each of the pack members.” He smiled sadly. “He says she would’ve liked me. He misses her sometimes so hard I don’t think he can breathe. He has never really properly had a chance to grieve her, nothing ever slows down enough, but even before they lost their family, I think they were the closest ones and he loved her so much.”

Lydia smiled tiredly at him. “You’re right,” she said, and he looked up. “Nobody knows Derek as well as you do.” She shook her head. “But you’re wrong about one thing.”

He frowned. “What?”

She reached out and curled their fingers together between them. “You’re already in love with him, Stiles. You just don’t want to admit it because you’re afraid of getting hurt.”

~

Stiles had fallen asleep with Lydia, so he was still wearing the same clothes as the day before when he got to school. He didn’t think anything of it on the way there, he’d worn his hoodie all day the day before so nobody would necessarily notice, until he got out of his jeep and walked around, waving at Erica, only to be distracted by a squeal of tires as Jackson’s Porsche pulled in beside his jeep, nearly hitting him in the process. “Jackson! What the hell, man-“ Stiles was silenced as Jackson climbed out of the car and immediately grabbed Stiles, spinning him around to slam against the side of his jeep. “Whoa!”

Jackson’s eyes were flashing and Stiles panicked slightly. “Why the fuck do you and my girlfriend smell like you rolled around in each other?!” Jackson demanded, slamming Stiles against the door again so that Stiles’s head hit hard.

“JACKSON!” Lydia cried, and Stiles waved a hand, stopping her from coming around the side of Jackson’s car.

“TELL ME!” Jackson snapped, slamming his hand against the jeep beside Stiles’s head.

Stiles grumbled. “Last I heard, you’re in an ‘off’ stage of your on/off relationship, so it’s none of your damn business what she does,” he said shakily, heart beating out of his chest. 

Jackson opened his mouth but a hand came around his throat and he was yanked back and slammed across the hood of his own car. “Stop,” Derek commanded, eyes flashing red at Jackson, who stilled. Derek let him go and backed up, letting Jackson stand up. “Whatever is going on here, it ends now,” he said to Jackson.

Jackson rubbed his neck and nodded at Stiles. “Better keep your bitch in line, then.”

Stiles opened his mouth but Derek punched Jackson before Stiles could defend himself, sending Jackson crumpling to the ground. Stiles grabbed Derek’s wrist and pulled him back. “You! Get a freaking grip!” He pointed at Derek’s car, which he’d left where he had stopped to drop Isaac off. “Get out of here before you get your ass arrested. Again,” he pointed out. “I can handle my own arguments, thank you.”

Derek’s jaw clenched. “He’s my beta,” he said in a lower voice. “It’s my business what fights he gets himself into.”

Lydia came around the car, shoving at Jackson angrily. “It’s none of your damn business who I spent the night with, Jackson. You do not _own_ me. I can hang out with whoever the hell I want to.” Derek’s eyes locked on Lydia and he tensed. He glanced at Stiles, who was still watching Jackson and Lydia, and then back to Lydia, who just raised an eyebrow at him. “Is there a problem with me spending the night with whoever I want to?” she snapped, and Stiles saw Derek’s hands clench into fists at his sides. Stiles paled, looking up at Derek, who just looked away, refusing to meet anybody’s eyes.

“Hey! Break it up over there!” Stiles looked up and saw Coach Finstock coming towards them.

Stiles pushed at Derek lightly. “You need to go. If you get arrested again my dad will probably make something up to charge you with,” he said, giving Derek a small smile. Derek didn’t meet his eyes, though, and he simply turned and jogged back to his car, hopped in, then took off, already back to the road by the time Finstock got to them.

“Alright, alright, Jackson, Bilinski, you two done fighting? Because I really can’t have you missing practice again, Jackson,” he said and Stiles and Jackson met eyes, the nodded. “Great! Let’s just ignore this and go on with our days, huh?” 

“Sure Coach,” Stiles said, grabbing his bag off the ground, letting Lydia catch his elbow as they started up towards the building.

Lydia kissed his cheek. “Don’t worry, Stiles, Jackson will ease off.”

Stiles snorted. “Is it bad I care less about Jackson trying to kick my ass than the fact Derek thinks _spent the night_ is way less innocent than it was?”

Lydia smirked. “Well if he didn’t want you ‘spending the night’ with other people, he shouldn’t have told you to.”

~

Stiles wasn’t even surprised when he got up to his room after doing his homework while watching TV and cooking dinner for when his dad got home and found Derek sitting at his desk. “You do know that my dad will be home soon,” he said, walking over to the desk to open his laptop behind Derek, and then go toss his bag in the corner.

“I wanted to make sure you were okay after Jackson went for you this morning,” Derek said gruffly and Stiles flopped down on his bed, making a starfish-like movement until he was comfortable. “Did he hurt you?”

Stiles snorted. “No, Derek. You’ve slammed me into things harder than Jackson did in the past. I’m fine.” He snorted. “You’re lucky you got out of there. Pretty sure if you’d been hanging around when Finstock came over to break things up, he’d have had to call the cops.”

Derek didn’t say anything and Stiles didn’t look, almost hoping he’d gone silently out the window. “So… you really didn’t sleep here last night,” he said and Stiles groaned.

“Call me crazy, Derek, but I don’t really see how that’s any of your business,” he said curtly. “You haven’t spoken to me in weeks. Clearly the comings and goings in my life aren’t any concern of yours.”

Derek sighed and Stiles tilted his head, looking at him. Derek was staring at his hands, looking forlorn. “I’m- I’m happy for you. I know how you feel about Lydia.” Stiles sat up, staring at Derek’s forlorn face as he spoke.

“You are such an asshole, Derek,” he groaned in frustration.

Derek raised an eyebrow, even though he didn’t meet Stiles’s eyes, looking off to the side instead. “I didn’t want to make things worse by coming around when I didn’t have to. If I had needed help I’d have come to you, but the others were able to find anything we needed.”

Stiles rolled his eyes. “Derek, who do you think _really_ found out where those hunters who were hanging around the last month?” he asked, narrowing his eyes. “Who do you think told Chris Argent what name the license plate was registered under?”

Derek looked up in surprise. “What? Allison said she went to Lydia and then her dad-“

Stiles glared. “Who has access to the sheriff’s station search databases on vehicle registration?” he asked and Derek groaned.

“Stiles, I told them to leave you out of it, I don’t want you getting involved-“

“Why, because I’m suddenly made of freaking glass?!” he demanded, standing up. “Derek, you don’t get to bench me because of what happened between us. This is my pack’s _lives_ at stake and this is the one thing I’m _good_ at!” He stalked closer. “They come to me when you tell them not to because I’m the one covering their asses.”

Derek stood up, looking Stiles in the eye on his level. “I tell them to keep you out of it because I’m protecting you! You are in far too deep already and I am not letting you get killed when you have no reason to even be involved in the pack-“

“I’M PART OF THE PACK!” Stiles shouted angrily. “I’m trying to tell you, Derek, that there is no getting out. Scott getting bit cemented my role in this entire world of supernatural stuff, Derek. Don’t think that _you_ are the only reason I’m involved.” 

Derek visibly flinched. “I know that, Stiles,” he said tersely. “I know that I’m more bound by whatever is between us than you are, but you can still walk away from everything else too.”

Stiles glowered. “And who says I want to? Derek, you look me in the eyes and listen to this.” He grabbed his shoulders. “The only thing that will make me stop helping my pack is if I _die_ ,” he said firmly. He snorted, turning away to push a hand through his hair. “Besides, you’re so not the only ‘bound’ by whatever the hell is going on with us, Derek,” he said, sitting down on his bed with a huff. “That’s why I was with Lydia last night.”

Derek snorted, sitting down in the chair across from him. “Oh yeah, that makes sense-“

“It wasn’t like that, asshole,” he interrupted. “Look, last night I was with Scott and his mom having dinner and she made a joke about trying her luck with you and for some reason I _lost it_ ,” he said, chuckling humorlessly. “Good God, I went red-haze and snapped at her to keep her hands to herself, and then I realized what I’d done and I panicked and left.” He shook his head. “I ended up going to Lydia to talk about it because she’s the only semi-sane person I know, sadly, and we ended up talking until we fell asleep,” he explained. He shook his head. “That’s it.” Derek looked visibly relieved and Stiles rolled his eyes. “Oh yeah, you totally want me to live a ‘normal life’,” he said dryly.

Derek ducked his head. “I do want you to have a normal life, but don’t judge me for being jealous of whoever you end up with.”

Stiles groaned. “Derek, that’s what I’m talking about! I _yelled at a woman I consider family_ because she joked about trying her luck with you! Just a joke and I _lost it_! What part of that doesn’t paint the picture to you, Derek? Last night, Lydia helped me realize so much I had never looked at, and it all comes back to _you_!”

Derek opened his mouth, but then stopped, head snapping around to the door. “Shit!” He jumped up and rushed to stand behind the closet door. Just as he pulled the door back in front of him, Stiles heard a tap at his door.

“Stiles?” Stiles dove for his chair and spun around, trying to look like he’d been there as his dad opened the door. “Hey, you didn’t hear me get home?” he asked, crossing his arms.

Stiles rubbed at his ear. “No, didn’t hear you come in. Sorry.” He stood up. “Dinner’s done, it’s just waiting in the oven… what?” he asked, looking at the disappointed look on his dad’s face.

The Sheriff cleared his throat and nodded at the open window. “You wouldn’t happen to have noticed there’s a certain black car parked two houses down, did you?”

Stiles’s heart jumped into his throat and he shook his head. “Nope. It wasn’t there when I got home, at least-“

“Mr. Hale, care to join us?” John said, not looking at the closet door. 

Stiles huffed. “Dad, there’s nobody here, I just had the window open-“

“My car is parked under the window, I know the alarm hasn’t gone off so he didn’t jump out and land on it, I doubt he’d see it in the dark to know to go around it, and most of all, I heard you arguing with a man.” He gave Stiles an unhappy look. “Hale, you’re either under the bed or in the closet. Have some dignity, son.”

Stiles groaned and put his face in his hands as Derek cleared his throat and pushed the closet door shut, revealing himself behind it. He looked pink faced in a way Stiles had never really seen before. “Sheriff,” he greeted with a nod.

He nodded back. “I’ll be waiting downstairs. I’m really interested in hearing the story of how or why you and Stiles know each other,” he said, turning on his heel. “Thirty seconds or I’m going to assume something horrible!” he called back.

Stiles groaned, tugging at his short hair. “Oh shit, right now the options are ‘buying drugs from you’, ‘joining your gang’, or ‘oh yeah, by the way, Dad, _I’m mixed in with werewolves_!” he whispered furiously.

Derek shrugged, looking pained. “I think I’ll wait and see what he suspects before we come up with a lie,” he said and Stiles stood up, shaking his head.

“No way, I’m covering this one, I’m the master of bullshit. You fail at human interaction so stay quiet-“

“NOW boys!”

~

Sitting at the table looking between his father and Derek, all of them silently picking at the pasta Stiles had cooked before Derek showed up. Stiles accidentally met his dad’s eyes and he finally cleared his throat. “So Stiles,” he started and Stiles slid down in his chair a little. “Not only do you know Derek a little better than you’ve let on in the past, you know him well enough that he was in your room. I didn’t hear what you boys were arguing about, but please, enlighten me,” he said, giving him a stern look.

“Just something that was happening with Scott,” he said. “Derek knows Scott better than me, and he was worried about something but I think Scott has it under control,” he said, smiling. “So, Derek didn’t agree, but it’s all okay. We were just having a misunderstanding-“

“And this has nothing at all to do with the fact that a teacher reported that there was an altercation between you and Jackson Whitmore and a man dropping someone off in a black car got involved, then?” he asked and Stiles groaned.

“Oh crap.” He sat up straight. “I swear, Derek didn’t do anything but stop Jackson from hurting me, he didn’t-“

“Throw a punch like the teacher reported?” his dad prompted. “Physical assaulting Jackson Whitmore, especially after Stiles already had that run-in with him before, doesn’t look good for you two,” he said, looking at Derek.

Derek looked down. “Am I going to get arrested again?” he asked and John tilted his head.

“Oddly enough, the Whitmore’s aren’t pressing charges, so no.” He looked at Stiles. “Unless he hit you.”

Stiles gasped. “What?! No!” He shook his head. “I told you, Jackson was mad at me, he pushed me up against my jeep, and Derek came over to make sure he didn’t hurt me. That’s it. Derek only punched him because Jackson came for me again.”

John grunted. “Well, I guess I should thank you for looking out for my kid,” he said, glaring at Derek. “But you still had no business at the high school anyway. Also, you have no business in this house. You may have been cleared of all charges, but you clearly have a knack for trouble and I know you’re into something, son. I don’t know what it is, but I’ve got my eyes on you now, that’s for damn sure.” He narrowed his eyes. “And if you’ve dragged my child into your mess, just remember I know everything there is about committing crimes.”

Stiles rolled his eyes. “Oh my God, Dad!” He sighed. “Dad, Derek is not going to get me in trouble.”

“I know he isn’t, because I don’t want to see him around you again,” John said, looking at Stiles. “Whatever he’s getting you into, it ends _now_. I know you didn’t come home last night, so don’t even try and pretend you’re not mixed up in something.”

Stiles flushed. “I stayed at Lydia’s last night.” John gave him a flat look. “I swear to God, you can ask her.”

“And what were you doing _spending the night_ with Lydia Martin?” he challenged. “Last time I heard, she’s dating Jackson still, and I know you’re not that stupid,” he said and Stiles groaned. 

“No, no, really, we were talking and fell asleep.” He cringed. “That’s why Jackson was pissed. He thought… well, you know what he thought.” 

John sighed, shaking his head. “So, Derek, what were you doing at the school anyhow?” he asked, giving him a look. “And if I go search your car, am I going to be charging you with possession?” he asked and Derek shook his head, trying a smile that looked more pained than anything.

“I was dropping Isaac off, is all.”

The Sheriff frowned. “The Lahey kid? How the hell do you know him?” He looked at Stiles. “Is this how you keep ending up mixed up in everything that goes wrong in the last year, Stiles?” he demanded.

Derek cleared his throat, drawing the attention back to him. “Isaac lives with me. You know, he didn’t have any family besides his dad. And he’s nearly seventeen so he managed to get emancipated and I take care of him, now.”

John hummed. “That’s actually pretty nice.” He picked at his place. “So… where are you living?”

“We’ve been renovating my house,” he said politely.

John looked concerned. “The old Hale house? That place was salvageable?” he asked and Derek shook his head.

“Not all of it. The whole top floor had to go. We did new roofing for two stories and then started renovating the interior. I sealed off the basement before we started renovating, so it’s a lot smaller but that’s okay. There are four bedrooms upstairs and then we just opened up the bottom floor. Just left the walls in the foyer since they support the staircase. Otherwise, it's just columns and beams.” He smiled a real smile down at his plate. “Isaac really likes it so I’m happy with it.”

John looked at Derek with a sadness that Stiles didn’t expect. It even seemed to overshadow his suspicion. “I’m sure your folks would be glad you fixed the place up,” he said gruffly and Derek looked up with wide eyes before looking away quickly. Stiles saw Derek’s hand clench and he reached under the table to touch his knee comfortingly. Derek looked at him and nodded. John cleared his throat. “So, still haven’t owned up to whatever you’re mixed up in,” he said, turning the tables. “I’m serious, if you aren’t careful, you’re going to end up in jail.”

Derek looked at Stiles, who gave him a wide-eyed look. “Maybe you should just explain,” he said, giving him a pointed look.

Stiles gaped. “Uh, okay so, this will sound weird, but Scott joined this group who… does… nature things-“

“Stiles,” Derek said, rolling his eyes. “Just tell him. It’s beyond protecting him. He’s not blind, so unless you want to go find a crack dealer to put drugs in my car and sell me out as a drug dealer, this isn’t going to just go away,” he said, gesturing at John. “And I’m not letting you ruin your relationship with your dad by lying more and more.”

Stiles made a face at him. “Derek,” he hissed, shaking his head minutely. 

Derek shook his head. “I’m serious, I can’t do this, Stiles.” He nodded to his father. “You have said yourself that you’re lucky to have a great dad and I know you only want to protect him, but I only want to protect you and you losing your dad’s trust the way you’re going to if you keep lying is not something I want for you.” He stood up. “Sheriff, I’ll give you two a few minutes. I left my jacket upstairs anyway,” he said, walking out without another word.

John looked more confused than ever as he turned to Stiles expectantly. Stiles just grumbled. “You’re such an asshole, Derek.” He sighed and rubbed his hands over his face. “Okay, so… the truth,” he said, and John looked disappointed. “Dad, at least save that for after I tell the truth,” he whined and John scoffed.

“The fact you’ve got to own up to the truth is bad enough,” he said, leaning back in his chair. “Lay it on me. Whatever you’ve gone and done, we can fix it. I know how to hide a body,” he joked, but Stiles perked up thoughtfully and he paled. “Oh God.”

Stiles jumped. “NO!” He held out his hands. “Okay, so… shit, how do I even-“ He groaned. “Right, beginning. Remember the night you found me in the woods when you were looking for the dead girl-“ He cringed, looking up at the ceiling. 

John cringed. “Yeah, Laura Hale’s body,” he said sadly. 

Stiles nodded. “Scott was with me. I lied about that. And he got bit by something.” John raised an eyebrow. “And it… changed him. Into a werewolf.”

John groaned. “Stiles, I swear to God-“

“No, I’m serious,” Stiles said softly. “Dad, I swear on my life, I’m not lying to you.”

“Oh yeah, because _werewolves_ makes sense-“

Stiles stood up and walked to the doorway. “Derek! If you bailed on me I’ll kill you later, if not, get down here for a minute!” he called. He turned to go back and heard Derek fall into step behind him as they walked back into the kitchen. He walked over to his dad and held out his hand. “Give me your gun.”

The Sheriff rolled his eyes. “Stiles, I’m not giving you my gun.”

Stiles reached for the belt hanging on the back of the chair, and slapped his dad’s hand when he tried to stop him. “ _No_. You cannot have this right now.” He laid it on the counter out of his father’s reach then turned to Derek. “Derek, I need to prove to my dad that werewolves exist.”

Derek nodded, and then looked down. When he looked up again, John leapt up, stumbling back. “WHAT THE HELL?!”

“It’s okay!” Stiles said, grabbing his dad’s arm. “It’s okay, I promise. Derek,” he prompted and Derek’s face went back to normal. “So… werewolves.”

John looked at Derek, then at Stiles. “ _WEREWOLVES_?! Stiles! You got yourself mixed up in werewolves?! Oh my God, I never thought I’d say this, but I wish you had joined a gang instead.” He groaned. “Scott is a werewolf. Holy shit-“ He turned to Stiles. “Stiles?! Are you-“

“Nooooo!” Stiles held up his hands. “Human, totally human. I’ve been offered, but I didn’t want it, so yeah, human.”

John took a deep breath, and then pointed at Derek. “You, living room. Now. And you,” he said, turning to Stiles. “Are going to make sure both of you tell me the _entire_ story.”

Stiles nodded. “Sure, Dad. Anything.”

~

After they finished with ‘and right now things are kind of ominously quiet’, John just stared straight ahead for a few moments before nodding. “Okay. First things first.” He turned to Stiles. “You’re going to start keeping a gun in your jeep. You get some of these bullets from the veterinarian and you keep it in your jeep at all times,” he said, and Stiles nodded. “And you,” he said, looking at Derek. “First off, I’m really sorry for everything that’s happened to you in the last few years,” he said with a genuine apologetic smile. “You’re barely an adult and I wish you could just put this all behind you.” 

Derek nodded, eyes losing some of their hard edge. “Thank you, Sir.”

John nodded. “Secondly, if anything happens to my son I will hold you personally responsible and you will _never_ forget it. I don’t even just mean if he gets maimed or killed, I mean if he so much as comes out of this with a single hospital stay, I will never forgive you and I will never forget it.”

Stiles glared. “Dad, that’s not fair,” he said, putting a hand over Derek’s mouth before he could start talking. “None of this is his fault and don’t you _dare_ blame him for anything I get myself into.” He stood up, hand still on Derek’s mouth. “I may only be seventeen, but I’m not a little kid. I made my own choices and my own mistakes and anything that happens to me is my fault. I’m responsible for myself. Derek may be my alpha, but he already has a guilt complex the size of the sun. I work so hard to make him stop treating me like glass and I refuse to have you make him even guiltier when I inevitably get hurt.” He looked at Derek, even after he removed his hand. “And I will, you know it, Derek.” He looked up at his Dad, walking over to sit beside him on the loveseat. “It’s going to happen one day. I hope it’s not maimed or killed, but I’m going to end up hurt bad enough I need a doctor. It nearly happened with Gerard Argent, you saw my face after that,” he said and John’s eyes darkened. “But do _not_ blame Derek.” He turned to Derek. “I’ve told you a thousand freaking times that I am in this because I want to be and you _will not_ stop me,” he said seriously. “You have pushed me out for the past month and a half and what happened? Your betas went behind you to come for my help.”

Derek looked like he was fighting back a growl. “I’m trying to keep you safe, Stiles-“

“And I’m trying to protect my pack,” Stiles said with finality. He shook his head. “You’re my alpha, they’re my pack, but unlike them, you can’t flash your alpha eyes at me and force me to submit. You’ve kept me out because I _let you_ think you were keeping me out.”

Derek rolled his eyes with a growl. “You are the most stubborn person I’ve met in my life, Stiles.”

John chuckled. “That’s for damn sure,” he said, then looked at Stiles. “How is it even when you are doing stupid crap, you’re still _ridiculously_ responsible about it?” he asked, almost in awe, but mostly in concession. He knew he couldn’t stop Stiles from running with werewolves if he tried. He slapped his thighs and stood up. “Okay, I need a drink,” he said, going to towards the kitchen. “Derek, I’m glad to get it all out so I don’t keep thinking you’re going to snap and kill the whole town,” he said, holding out his hand.

Derek stood and shook his hand. “I’m sorry we had to bring you into this, sir. I just couldn’t let Stiles keep feeling so guilty.”

John smiled tiredly. “You’re not a bad kid, Derek. I’m sorry you got mixed up with the law in the first place.” He turned to Stiles. “See Derek out and then we’ll talk more about how we can get you better weapons to protect yourself with,” he said, disappearing into the kitchen.

Stiles deflated visibly and fell over against the couch arm. “Oh God what the hell?!”

Derek walked over and held out his hand. “C’mon, you can freak out later, after you show me out like your dad asked.”

Stiles chuckled, letting Derek pull him up. “You know, you’ve never used the front door,” he said, going around Derek to lead him down the hall. He opened the door and walked out, pulling it shut behind Derek. “So…” He held up his arms, stopping on the top step as Derek stopped two steps down. “How did we really just tell my dad everything and neither of us end up with a bullet in us?”

Derek chucked in amusement. “You’ve got a great dad. He has a rational head on his shoulders and he loves you. He reminds me a lot of my mom. Very calm and rational but extremely protective,” he said with a wistful smile.

Stiles bit his lip at the mixture of pain and happiness in Derek’s eyes that he knew so well from thinking about his own mom. Derek saw it and stepped up one step so that when Stiles reached out and pulled him into a hug, he didn’t stumble over the edge. Stiles curled his arms around Derek’s shoulders, one hand twisted in his jacket and the other in his hair as he held Derek’s head to his chest since being a step down made him shorter. Stiles didn’t talk, just held Derek for a moment. Eventually Derek’s hands loosened from the back of Stiles’s shirt and he pulled back a little, looking up at Stiles. “It’s all going to be okay,” Stiles said softly, resting their foreheads together. He stroked a thumb along the skin behind Derek’s ear as he looked into his eyes. “All this- the pack and my dad and us, it’ll be okay, Derek.”

Derek’s jaw worked a bit but he nodded, never looking away from Stiles’s eyes. “Okay.” He took a breath, then moved, leaning in breathe in Stiles’s scent along his throat, holding Stiles close. Stiles knew Derek was able to calm down more from scenting Stiles, so he tilted his head and let him. “Okay, we’re going to be okay,” Derek said as he pulled back. He nudged his nose against Stiles, foreheads together again, and groaned. “I need you to tell me to leave. This is still _not_ happening but I can’t stop,” he said, swallowing hard. “You deserve better but I need you to tell me to stop. Make me stop, okay?” he asked, looking into Stiles’s eyes. “I trust you to tell me to leave,” he whispered.

Stiles groaned, but nodded. “You are such an asshole,” he said, then lifted his head, pressing his lips against Derek’s forehead for a moment before pulling back. “You have to go, Derek. I’m stubborn, but I’m going to make you see that we’re a good idea and I don’t deserve anyone but you. I refuse to let it be weakness, it’s going to be logic.” He smiled, pulling back. “So you have to go.”

Derek nodded, pulling back slowly. He stepped down the steps without turning and chuckled. “You keep saying you’ll make me see, but it won’t work, Stiles.”

Stiles smiled warmly. “Like we all agreed on, I’m stubborn. I’ll make you think it’s the best idea ever, you watch me.”

Derek gave him a warm, open smile and nodded. “Goodnight, Stiles.”

Stiles waved him off. “Goodnight, Derek.” He turned and went back inside, locking the door behind him. He sighed and shuffled into the kitchen to check on his dad, only to see him standing leaned against the counter with a tumbler in his hand. “Okay, so weapons?” he asked and John nodded at the window. 

“So… failed to mention that part,” he said and Stiles flushed when he realized the window’s blinds were open, giving full view of the front porch steps. “You were serious that night you tried to tell me you were gay?” he asked and Stiles groaned, turning to slump against the refrigerator in embarrassment. 

“I’m not gay,” Stiles said, then sighed. “Just… maybe a little bi,” he confessed, turning to look at his dad. “Mostly just… you know.” He waved a hand at the window.

John nodded. “I notice you two left that part out of the whole ‘coming clean’ part.” He narrowed his eyes, taking a sip of his drink. “That have anything to do with the fact he’s _six years older than you_?” he asked sounding less than happy about the idea.

Stiles slumped. “More to do with the ‘nothing is going on’ part,” he said, looking his dad in the eyes so he knew he was telling the truth. “It’s a long story that isn’t worth it, but it comes down to the fact that alpha werewolves can sometimes find the person that compliments them best. The person who is most compatible to make them be the best they can be. It’s called the alpha’s mate.” John groaned and Stiles rolled his eyes. “We found out on accident that I’m Derek’s mate. Derek didn’t know until something happened and we temporarily had a sort of psychic link. Only an alpha and his or her mate can do that. It makes everything more intense-“

“Wow, don’t need those details,” John interrupted and Stiles flushed.

“I was talking about how I can read him like an open book, oh my God,” he groaned, then cleared his throat. “Well, that too,” he admitted, and then held up a hand. “But by ‘that’ I mean absolutely nothing illegal!” John gave him a flat look and he shook his head. “I’m telling the truth. We’ve kissed. Honestly it was like a handful of kisses when we first found out, it was an emotional moment, but that ended and Derek’s brain caught up and he basically decided that isn’t happening.” He sighed, leaning back against the counter opposite his dad. “He thinks I deserve a normal teenage experience. He thinks I’m too young to be tied to the pack and to him that way. He is convinced that one day I can walk away from all of this werewolf stuff and put it behind me and he doesn’t want the link between us to get any stronger so that either I’m compelled to stay, or so that when I do walk away it doesn’t hurt him worse than it would just to lose me as a friend.”

John nodded at the window. “You call that ‘friends’?”

Stiles gave him a weary look. “I call that Derek telling me you remind him of his mother,” he said and his dad stilled. “Like I said, makes things intense. The look in his eyes when he thought about his mom was enough that I wanted to hold him until everything got better. But he has to be strong and that means not letting me.” He swallowed and looked down. “I agreed with him about the age thing,” he said. “You’re the sheriff. What would it look like for the sheriff’s son to be dating someone too old for him. Either you’d have shot him or you’d have your judgment called into question at letting your kid date a grown man.” He looked up and shrugged. “If you saw all of it, you saw that was all it was. Hugging. I’m his friend. I can only be his friend.” He chuckled dryly. “If I have it my way, and you probably don’t want to hear this, that’s only lasting until I’m legal. But if he gets it his way, I’ll never be anything but his friend.”

John looked surprised. “If you’re really the person that’s supposed to make him be everything he can be, why doesn’t he want that? I mean, I’m all for team ‘never ever let my child date a werewolf’ but I find that hard to believe.”

Stiles made a frustrated sound. “Because Derek Hale is convinced he is the worst thing to ever exist. He thinks everything bad is his fault and he doesn’t deserve anything good. Life hasn’t helped that either, because he has lost _everything_ and then lost even more after that. He has suffered and been kicked every time he’s down. He looks at good things like a bad omen because if he cares about something, his mind says and the past shows that it’s going to be taken from him.” He swallowed hard. “Derek has never done anything wrong. He’s made poor decisions, but he has never done anything _wrong_ and yet he’s suffered more than anybody that’s barely a grown man should.” He blinked hard, looking away. “So he doesn’t want a mate because he just ‘knows’ that if he lets himself have the one thing that would make him a better alpha and a better man, it’ll be taken from him and if he lost something that connected, he would never survive.” He wiped at his face and turned to his dad. “Sorry, you probably didn’t want to hear any of that-“

“Jesus, you love him,” John said, sounding shocked and pretty much terrified by the realization.

Stiles rolled his eyes and looked away. “Of course not. I’m pretty sure everybody feels this way the first time they like someone who actually likes them back.” He turned to the door. “I just got lucky enough that he’s a werewolf with enough emotional issues and traumatic memories to fill the Pacific Ocean,” he muttered as he left and went upstairs.

~

Stiles felt so awkward when Scott answered the door. “Hey, you okay?” Scott asked and Stiles nodded.

“Yeah, man, I just wanted to talk to your mom,” he said, making a face. “Apologize for the freak out the other night.”

Scott chuckled. “I explained you and Derek were kind of a thing, and I think she felt bad.”

Stiles groaned. “Me and Derek are not a thing, Scott. I keep telling you this-“

“Stiles, I saw way more than I ever wanted the morning we walked in on you guys,” he said, grinning. “Trust me, there’s no denying it.”

Stiles glared. “You are so stupid to be a werewolf. Have I smelled like Derek in the last month and a half? Has he smelled like me?” He held out his hands. “Right now I probably smell like Derek because last night we told my dad-“

Scott’s eyes bugged out. “Holy crap, you told your dad?!”

Stiles nodded. “Yeah. But me and Derek aren’t a thing. Just… just let it go because it’s not funny.”

Scott smiled apologetically. “I’m sorry. I just thought with the ‘mate’ thing… well, you know.”

Stiles chuckled. “Yeah, I guess so.” He and Scott headed to the living room, where Scott’s mom was reading a magazine. “Hi,” he said, waving awkwardly when they got there.

Mrs. McCall smiled up at him. “Hey, Kid,” she said, patting the couch. “C’mon, gimme a hug and it’s forgotten,” she said, and Stiles laughed, going over to sit and hug her. 

“I’m really sorry for snapping at you,” he said when they broke apart. “I had no idea what had come over me at the time.”

She smirked. “Hey, I’d be possessive too if that was my man,” she said with a grin. “You go, Stiles!”

Stiles huffed and glared at Scott playfully. “See?! Now your mom’s congratulations are wasted because you can’t figure crap out,” he said, then turned and shook his head. “There is no me and Derek,” he said and she made an argumentative sound.

“Awwwww, what? Why? Scott said you who had a thing.” 

Stiles sighed overdramatically and nodded, hand on his chest. “Alas, Derek has a sense of self preservation and knows my dad would murder him bloody since I am underage.”

She rolled her eyes. “Puh-lease, that’s no fun! Chasing hot guys and having fun is what being a kid is about! So he’s a little older, it’s not like he’s _thirty_ ,” she joked and he smiled.

“Actually my dad knows the werewolf stuff now so I think he’s more against ‘Stiles dating a werewolf’ than ‘Stiles dating an older guy’.”

She gaped. “You told John?! What? When?!” she asked in surprise.

Stiles groaned. “Last night. We had to. It was Derek’s fault but I’m sort of glad he made me.”

Scott looked shocked. “ _Derek_ made you tell your dad?!”

Stiles shrugged. “He’s seen how much lying to my dad is hurting my dad’s and my relationship. Derek knows my dad is everything to me and he knows more than anybody not to take family for granted, so when Dad got home and had seen Derek’s car and heard us arguing when he walked in, he knew Derek was hiding and the jig was up. I was going to lie, I was making up anything I could while we had the most awkward dinner _ever_ , but Derek saw how Dad was looking at me and just told me to come clean.” He hesitated awkwardly, and then shrugged. “So we did. Everything from you getting bit to the recent stuff.”

“Wait a minute,” Mrs. McCall said, holding up her hands. “Derek was at your house, you guys were arguing, he didn’t run for the hills when your dad caught you with him there, and he made you come clean – and stayed to help explain – to make your relationship with your dad better… and there’s _nothing_ there?” she asked skeptically.

Stiles made a face, and then shrugged. “It’s just complicated. Nothing is _happening_ , but that doesn’t mean it’s not there. Dad even… kinda got that out of me,” he said and Scott looked horrified.

“Holy crap, your dad _knows_?!” he asked and Stiles nodded with a mentally scarred look on his face.

“Derek and I had a little ‘emotional’ moment and all it was was a hug, but we kinda stayed and were talking with our faces close together and stuff, just a little weak moment on his part and a protective moment on mine, and Dad saw it through the window.” He snorted. “Of course he saw it. That’s my life, huh?” He made a face. “I never want to repeat the whole ‘explaining that I’m the alpha’s mate’ thing to my dad again.”

Scott chuckled. “Oh yeah, Mom, that’s the thing, the reason Stiles snapped at you.” He waved a hand at him. “He and Derek have this kinda bond or something.”

Stiles glared. “You didn’t ask before telling,” he said, then nodded to Mrs. McCall. “Yeah, I may be human but I still get the red-haze ‘protective and possessive’ moments.” He snickered. “If mine are like they are, I’d hate to know what Derek would do if he got feeling possessive.”

She whistled. “Someone would die, huh? Man, this werewolf stuff is half-horrifying, and half-interesting.” She shot a look at Scott. “If only I could know about it without worrying about my kid being involved,” she said and Stiles nodded.

“Well, at least now if you need help when you’re worried, you can get my dad to help you out.” He waved a hand. “Like if Scott isn’t answering or whatever, my dad knows the whole story so if you call him he’ll help out.” He grinned. “And, bonus! He’s coming with me to Deaton to stock up on a weapons arsenal. He already gave me a gun to keep in my jeep. Soon we’re going to get the bullets from Deaton so I can protect myself. No more damsel in distress for Stiles!” he said with victory arms thrust into the air.

Scott grinned evilly. “But you’re such a good damsel!” he said, then jumped up and ran.

Stiles growled. “Sorry about this, but I have to go kill your son,” he said, kissing Mrs. McCall’s cheek before rushing out after Scott. “NO WEREWOLF POWER!”

~

When Stiles got out of the jeep, Erica immediately tackled him to the ground. “Ahhhh! Rape!” he cried, and Stiles heard Isaac laughing. “Get her off of me!” he whined and Erica just slapped his ass and stood up, tugging him with her.

“Lies, you wanted it,” she said, winking. “So, have Mommy and Daddy stopped fighting?” she teased and Stiles rolled his eyes.

“I am not your mom,” he said sternly, and Isaac smirked. 

“But you did know who she was calling our mommy,” he said and Stiles flipped him off. 

“I’m not your mother, Derek is not your father, and we weren’t fighting, Derek’s just kind of stupid sometimes,” he said with a ‘what can you do’ shrug. “It’s not his fault, he’s just a little special.” Suddenly both Isaac and Erica stopped, turning towards the house and growling. “What is it?” he asked, only to look up when the door opened.

The last person Stile expected to see leaving the Hale house was Chris Argent, and it screamed ‘bad news’. Stiles stepped forward and held his arms out, putting Erica and Isaac behind him as Argent came towards them. “Hello, Mr. Stilinski.”

“What the hell are you doing here?” Stiles demanded fiercely. “Whatever you’re thinking, you can just forget it and _leave_ ,” he said. He looked at the blood on Argent’s thigh and his heart skipped a beat. “Where’s Derek,” he whispered to Isaac, who just whined in his throat. “Erica?”

She shook her head. “He was in the woods with us. The blood isn’t his, or any of us, though,” she muttered and Stiles stepped away from them, stalking towards Argent.

“Why are you here?” he demanded, going up the steps fearlessly.

Argent watched him with a confused look on his face. “Were you really just… putting yourself between me and your werewolf friends?” he asked, raising an eyebrow. “Shouldn’t it be the other way around?”

Stiles snorted, stopping a few feet from Argent on the porch. “Last time I heard, most hunters don’t kill humans. Especially ones who are the sheriff’s son,” he said simply. 

Argent locked up, looking him over. “Are you still human, Stiles?” he asked suspiciously.

“Yes, I’m human, and I’m going to stay that way,” Stiles said flatly. “Doesn’t mean you get a free pass at my friends though. Especially now that if anything happens to them, my dad will know what really happened.”

Argent actually looked amused instead of worried, which made Stiles take a few steps back. “Things are always better when the local law enforcement understand a hunter’s job.”

Stiles nodded at his leg. “What are you hunting now that’s led you here? They said it isn’t one of my wolves, so it’s probably something they should be worried about.”

Argent chuckled. “ _Your_ wolves?” he scoffed, and then shook his head. “I don’t know what it is. I thought it was an omega that came into the area, but a wolfs bane bullet didn’t even really slow it down. I was looking for Derek because he’d know if there was a rogue omega roaming around.”

Stiles frowned. “No, can’t be. A wolfs bane bullet would really mess up an omega. Derek wasn’t really an omega when he got shot, he was still a beta, really, and he almost died. I almost had to cut off his arm to save his life, so I sure as hell won’t ever forget what wolfs bane does,” he said, cringing. “So… are you sure it was a werewolf?”

Argent shook his head. “No. It was dark so if it was a werewolf, it was a black guy. Otherwise it was fur and-“

“Only an alpha has fur all over,” he said, thinking hard. “Sure it wasn’t an alpha? Red eyes anywhere?”

“No,” Argent said. “The teeth were wolf-like but the eyes flashed orange.”

Stiles nodded, running through possibilities in his mind. “Sounds like a skin walker.”

Argent looked surprised. “A skin walker?”

“Well yeah,” he said. “Orange eyes, furry body but a beta form, sounds just like a skin walker. Derek says they aren’t real, but I don’t trust his knowledge of the supernatural that well,” he admitted. “He doesn’t even know all that much about his own kind, what can he know about skin walkers?”

Argent chuckled, looking impressed. “So, how do you stop a skin walker? What even do they do around here? I’ve only heard of skin walkers as native American legends. Never heard of anybody hunting them these days.”

Stiles put his hands in his pockets and rocked onto his toes. “Well, they aren’t always wolves,” he said. “A skin walker isn’t a shape shifter like a werewolf. It’s a person with the magic to take the shape of whatever animal they want. Some legends say they have to kill the animal they want and wear their pelt for the first transformation, but generally they are slippery sons of bitches.” He cringed. “The Navajo say that they’re fast, agile, and it’s nearly impossible to stop them. It’s also possible for them to really mess with your heads. The Navajo legends say they can mimic the sound of a crying baby or the voice of a loved one to lure you into a trap.”

Argent looked at him in surprise. “So that’s what you do with these wolves. You’re the brains of the operation,” he realized and Stiles shrugged.

“I wouldn’t go that far. I’m just looking out for my pack,” he said, and Argent leveled him with a stare. “Yes, they’re _my_ pack,” he said, and then glanced at the house behind him. “You know there are usually humans in packs.”

Argent’s jaw clenched. “Unfortunately-“

“Stiles!” Stiles turned and looked as Derek came stalking out of the woods, Scott and Boyd behind him. Derek came up the steps and put himself in front of Stiles. “Argent, what are you doing in my house?” he demanded. “What, you think since I’m away you can harass my pack?” he challenged, but Stiles grabbed his shirt and tugged until Derek stepped back.

“Thanks Sour Wolf, but I’m having a conversation here,” he said, giving Derek a stern look before Derek backed off and let Stiles face Argent again. “Sorry about that, he happens to get jumpy around hunters,” he said, then gave Argent a warning look. “Wonder why, huh?” He sighed. “Alright, we were talking about skin walkers,” he prompted and Argent nodded.

“Basically, that’s your best guess?” he asked and Stiles nodded.

“I can do some more research, but off the top of my head, I’d go with that. So you’re looking for a human motive, since it’s a human who becomes a skin walker,” he said. “Whatever they were doing after your guys, it was all conscious, not an animalistic instinct.”

“Whoa, skin walkers?” Derek asked, and Stiles nodded over his shoulder. “Those exist?” he asked, looking alarmed.

Stiles shrugged. “They could. You exist and I would’ve said that was crazy a year ago,” he said, turning back to Argent. “I’ll see if I can work out how to fight them. For now, you and Derek should establish ‘where you patrol’ and ‘where we patrol’, though, because if it looks like a beta, I don’t want you accidentally hurting one of us.”

Derek nodded. “We’ll search around for any sign,” he said, putting a hand on Stiles’s shoulder as he stepped up beside him. “You stay off Hale property though. The truce is still solid, so don’t you hurt one of my betas,” he said in a warning tone.

Stiles spoke up. “And you said it was probably covered in fur, so do _not_ shoot Derek,” he added. “If any of your buddies use this opportunity to take him out, I promise you, you’ll all wake up charged with accessory with you as the Charlie Manson of the cult,” he warned.

Argent chuckled, looking between the hand on Stiles shoulder and the look in his eyes. “You really are the brains of this pack, aren’t you, Stiles?” he jibed. “You know, you could use some training,” he said seriously. “Have Allison bring you by tomorrow after school. You can train with us and then decide if you want to take up some more training.” He glanced at Derek. “You may trust your pack, but there are always other things out there in the dark that would take a bite out of you.”

Derek’s face hardened. “I think he’s safe here, thanks-“

“So you’re willing to risk his life because you don’t like hunters?” he challenged and Derek blinked. “If he’s as important to the pack as I’m getting the idea he is, don’t you think he’d do better running with wolves if he was trained to protect himself?”

Stiles put his hand over the one on his shoulder. “Derek, c’mere,” he said, tugging Derek with him as they walked away, to the end of the porch. “Derek-“

“No,” he said sternly. “No way in hell, Stiles. I’m not sending the most fragile one of us all _right into the lion’s den_ ,” he hissed and Stiles held up a hand, cutting him off.

“You forget, when it comes to hunters, I’m the non-target. They won’t hurt a human-“

“Argents would,” he said darkly. “Especially since he seems to have worked out how much you do for the pack.”

Stiles cringed. “I may have pushed Erica and Isaac behind me when he came out of the house,” he admitted and Derek raised an eyebrow. “What?! I’m a human. He doesn’t hunt humans, he hunts werewolves. If there’s one thing I can protect my pack from, it’s hunters who don’t hurt humans.” He sighed heavily. “Derek, I’ll get into the mix and find out what they know. I can learn more about how they hunt and whether or not they really are following the code again. This is a great opportunity. Think of me as a Trojan Stiles! I’m infiltrating them.”

Derek looked almost pained. “Stiles, if you get hurt and I let you go there, you _know_ what it’ll do to me,” he whispered. “And if they hurt you, it’ll mean the end of the truce and the likely death of _all of us_.”

Stiles rolled his eyes. “You’re being dramatic,” he said with a comforting smile. “I’ll be fine. It’s not like I’m going off and never coming back. I’ll go over there one day, see what it’s like, see if I can get them to talk to me, and every time I’ll come back here if I learn anything-“

“No, every day,” Derek said. “If you choose to do this, every time you get through being around them, you come here so we know you’re safe.” He touched Stiles’s hand. “Promise me.”

Stiles chuckled, but nodded. “Yes, Derek, I promise I’ll come let you all be sure I’m fine.” He smirked. “But be honest, personal feelings aside, this is a good idea.”

Derek groaned. “You know you’re smart, don’t get cocky,” he said, then turned and walked back without another word. “Argent, I swear to God, if you are lying about this not being a move to hurt my pack, I’ll kill you myself,” he said, shoving past him and going into the house.

Stiles looked over at the betas, who had all stooped to congregate at the bottom of the steps, watching it all, and saw Erica smirk and wink. He rolled his eyes at her, but nodded at the house. “Go inside, I’m good here.” 

He and Argent stepped aside, watching the betas all head inside, all of them giving Stiles a nod. Stiles pulled the door shut behind them then faced Argent. “So what are we talking.”

He smiled. “Knew you’d see what I mean.” He slapped Stiles on the back, turning to walk down the steps with Stiles. “We’ll just see how you are at protecting yourself. I’m sure your dad will appreciate you learning something about fighting werewolves if it comes down to it.”

Stiles nodded. “Just remember,” he said, giving Argent a mocking smile. “Wolf bane bullets aren’t the only ones my dad and I have,” he said, patting his shoulder. “In case you’re planning something.” He turned and headed back to the house.” Tomorrow afternoon?”

Argent chuckled. “Yeah, that’ll work,” his voice called back. By the time Stiles got up to the porch, Argent had disappeared into the forest without another sound.

~

Allison met Stiles after school and got in his jeep without a word. “So, my dad says you’re training with us. What happened?” she asked.

Stiles chuckled. “I helped him out with potentially identifying the creepy crawly messing with the hunters and he seemed to realize I’m really part of the pack and I’m pretty sure his ‘offer’ to help me learn to protect myself is to use me for information, but whatever, I’ll help him out with the probably-a-skin-walker problem.”

Allison smiled. “You’re in for a treat, Stiles. Training. Hard stuff,” she warned and he shrugged.

“I play lacrosse, I’m in good shape. And I’ve got hurt enough to know how to take a blow.” He sighed. “Not looking forward to getting my ass kicked but I’m more worried that someone will give me a black eye and Derek will freak out.”

Allison smirked. “Oh yeah, you and Derek, huh? I heard about that from Scott-“

“Nothing happened,” Stiles interrupted, flushing. “It was just- just a thing. A non-repeated thing-“

“In which they walked in on you and Derek _in bed_ ,” she teased and he groaned. “Hey, I don’t blame you, he’s definitely cut,” she said and he huffed.

“Don’t do that, I don’t handle my jealousy well,” he warned and she looked surprised at the tone in his voice. He shook his head. “Not telling the story, just a fair warning.” She frowned but nodded.

“I’m sorry, Stiles.”

He took a calming breath and nodded. “Me too.”

~

The other hunters did not look comfortable when Chris and Allison walked in leading Stiles. “We’ve got a guest today,” Chris said as they started the trek into the woods. The further they went, however, Stiles frowned.

“Hey, Argent, aren’t we getting a little close to my pack’s territory?” he asked, looking over at him. “You know the rules.”

Chris chuckled. “We’re going close to the border but not over it.” 

“His pack? You said he’s human,” one of the men called out and Chris looked over his shoulder.

“Packs usually do have humans, Greg. Most of the time they’re born into it, but the Hale Pack isn’t family like it used to be. I believe Allison’s best friend is a pack human too,” he said, and Allison nodded. “You’ll do well to remember that,” he said, turning to walk backwards, looking at his hunters. “All of you. Remember that second only to the code. Werewolf packs have humans in them. Don’t ever just assume the whole pack is werewolf if we ever have any problems with another pack coming into the area.” He gestured. “Your weapons aren’t traceable, but now that the Sheriff is in on the supernatural side of things, he will come looking for us if we hurt a human.”

One of the guys, who looked almost as young as Stiles and Allison, looked over in surprise. “Your father knows and he still lets you run with a pack?”

Stiles shrugged. “He knows he’d never stop me if he tried. And he knows that I have protected every single one of my pack enough times that I’m better off with them having my back.”

Chris seemed to have got to their place and Allison went to help him pull targets down from the trees. “So,” the young guy said, looking at his fellow hunters. “This means the Sheriff is on their side, doesn’t it? That’s gonna be tough to get around.”

Stiles glowered, turning to face them. “There is no ‘sides’ here, dude.” He looked at all six of the other men. “You have a code. You hunt what hunts you, right? Well guess what? The Hale pack protects Beacon Hills too. Law enforcement exists to do that exactly. Protecting people in Beacon Hills is my dad’s job. If we want to look at body counts, the supernatural creatures hurting humans is way below the hunters going after supernatural creatures and other humans. Even with the kanima, it was humans controlling it.” He looked at them all. “You tell me who the real ‘monsters’ are.”

“I see where you’re coming from, Stiles,” Chris said, coming back, holding a gun at his side. “But there’s a difference. Human ‘monsters’ choose to be what they are and they’re dealt with accordingly. Werewolves are, at the base of it all, animals.”

Stiles turned and leveled him with a glare. “Werewolves are people just like humans.” He stepped closer. “I’ve heard your ‘rabid animal’ comparison, but let me tell you a little story,” he said, smirking darkly. “Your ‘friend’ turned without knowing how to control it, you put him down. When my best friend got bit, I researched, I did my damn best to help him, and when he lost control? I helped him through it.” He gritted his teeth. “There are werewolves who are monsters just like humans who are monsters, because they’re all people, but all a werewolf needs is to find their anchor and then they are fully in control.” He looked around. “That’s the difference between me and you all. You want to find a werewolf and put it down. I _help_ werewolves so that they don’t have to be put down.”

Greg narrowed his eyes. “You’re a teenager. What do you know about werewolves. You’ve seen one pack-“

“And one peaceful pack is proof that any who come in looking to wreak havoc _choose_ to,” he said with finality. “Now, Argent, can we get on it?”

Chris looked at Stiles with a strange sense of understanding, before holding out the gun. “Here, easiest thing first, we’ll work on teaching you how to shoot.”

Stiles raised an eyebrow. “You will, huh?” He clicked off the safety then nodded to the target ahead of him and Chris nodded.

“Now first thing you want to do is-“ His instruction was cut off as Stiles immediately fired six times – one bullet in each eye, one in the forehead, and three in the heart. Everyone stared at Stiles as he flicked the safety back on and walked over to examine his hits. “Well, maybe we can skip that lesson and move on,” Chris said flatly.

Stiles hummed and came back. “Sorry, I’m a better shot with my gun,” he said, offering it back to Chris, who looked amused. “What?”

Allison touched his shoulder. “Stiles… where did you learn to shoot like that?”

He frowned. “What part of ‘my dad is the sheriff’ did we all miss?” He shrugged. “That’s the only thing I can shoot, though.”

Allison looked impressed. “I mean this in the best way, Stiles, but I really didn’t expect you to have the patience to learn to shoot.”

He shrugged. “On my meds, I can focus well enough.”

Chris nodded. “Good. You know the basics of aiming then. Let’s see how you do with something else. Allison,” he said, and she held up her crossbow to Stiles.

He whistled. “Yep, now I’m in over my head,” he said, then took it. “Teach away,” he said, saluting her playfully.

~

Chris made them all run back to the house and it was clear that the young guy – Mitchel – wasn’t at all impressed with Stiles. He really didn’t seem impressed when Stiles was the second one back to the house, behind Allison. “So, think you’re real impressive huh?” he asked when they got to the back yard of the house and started walking. “Shoot well. Decent with a bow. A good runner.”

Stiles raised an eyebrow. “I’m not trying to impress any of you. I really don’t give two shits what you think about me,” he said and Mitchel turned to face him. “I’m serious, I’m doing this because I can learn from hunters how to better protect myself and my pack and Chris offered.”

“There’s just something messed up about you learning hunter tactics to _help_ those animals,” he spat and Stiles snorted.

“Look, just because you don’t like my pack doesn’t mean I have a problem with you,” he argued. “You’re looking for an argument that isn’t there.” He turned to follow Allison towards the back deck, only to have Mitchel grab him.

“I’ll make it there, then,” he said, and when Stiles turned, Mitchel’s fist caught him in the face, knocking him back.

“STOP!” Chris shouted, running over to grab Mitchel when he drew back to punch him again. “STOP IT NOW!” he snapped, shoving him backwards so the he flew onto the grass. “Do not touch him! I swear to God, if you ruin the truce I will have your ass _gone_ ,” he said, and then turned to the other. “This goes for all of you. Do not touch the Hale pack and _especially_ not the alpha’s mate, you stupid boy,” he snapped at Mitchel.

Stiles paled. “How did you know that?” he asked in a tight voice, jaw working as he stood straight.

Chris sighed, rubbing at his eyes. “I figured it out when you were able to sway an alpha werewolf’s decisions. You know how stubborn an alpha can be, yet you can talk him into reasoning and listening to you and you put yourself between me and the betas,” he said gravely. “I knew what had happened pretty quickly.”

Allison looked at Stiles, surprised. “You’re an alpha mate?” she asked, then bit back a smile. “So that’s why you and Derek-“

“There is no me and Derek,” he said darkly. “I may be his mate, but there is still nothing between us. Just because we’re only friends doesn’t mean he doesn’t still benefit from having me around.”

“It also means that punching you in the face is probably the stupidest thing Mitchel ever did,” she said, glaring at the young man.

Stiles shook his head, wiping the blood from his cut cheekbone. “Don’t worry about it, I’m sure as hell not letting Derek hurt a hunter and make us all fair game,” he said sternly. He nodded to Chris. “It’s been real,” he said, turning to head straight to his jeep.

~

He went home and took a shower and changed, but then he left to go to the Hale house, knowing Derek would just creep in his window later and scare him if he didn’t show up and let him know how it went. When he got to the house, the lights were all on and it was nice to see the house lit up and looking like a _home_. He was very glad that Derek and Isaac had each other and weren’t alone anymore. When he walked up to the door, he was surprised to see there was a doorbell. He chuckled, but opened the door without ringing it.

“Why do you have a doorbell?” he asked on his way in. “It’s not like you can’t hear us all coming far before we get to the porch,” he said, walking around to the living room. 

Isaac looked up from the TV. “For the courtesy? Or in case a human is home- what happened to your face?!” he cried, standing up.

Right on cue, there was a loud thud upstairs and feet pounding down the stairs. “Stiles? Stiles are you okay?” Stiles glared at Isaac, who looked confused, but turned so that when Derek came through the doorway, he could see Stiles was fine. However, he stopped immediately when he caught sight of the cut on Stiles’s cheekbone. His face closed down and his eyes flashed red. He turned on his heel and started towards the front door. “That son of a bitch-“

“Derek Hale, get your ass back here!” Stiles snapped. Derek huffed and came back, crossing his arms. “Here, now,” he said, pointing to the spot in front of him. Derek came closer and Stiles reached out, taking Derek’s hand to pull to his chest. Derek looked confused but Stiles flattened his hand over his heart. “Listen close and trust that I’m not lying,” he said pointedly. “Chris Argent didn’t hurt me. None of what happened was anybody’s fault but my own. I mouthed off and this young guy got pissed that I can outrun him. He got off a cheap shot and then that was it. Argent lost his mind on the dude because he knew if they hurt me, you would tear them apart.”

Derek frowned. “What do you mean he knew-“

Stiles nodded. “He suspected when I put myself between him and the betas and then knew it when you listened to me and calmed down.” He sighed. “He warned them that harming the alphas mate was basically signing everybody’s death certificate.”

Derek perked up. “So I can kill the one who hit you-“

“No you cannot kill anybody,” Stiles argued, slapping him in the shoulder. “Stop the violent urges,” he said pointing a finger at Derek. He sighed. “Go head, I know you’re dying to do it,” he said and Isaac looked alarmed and somewhat grossed out. “Oh grow up, Isaac,” he said, rolling his eyes, and then held out a hand. “C’mon, get it over with,” he said, and Derek held his begrudging glare for a few seconds before quickly grabbing Stiles hands, looking them and his arms over before closing the gap and nuzzling along Stiles’s throat and jawline. Derek made a soft ‘whuffing’ noise against his ear and Stiles laughed. “See? Told you, I’m fine,” he said, grinning when Derek pulled back, looking satisfied Stiles wasn’t hurt.

“Promise you’re okay?” Derek asked, looking down at the way he was still holding Stiles’s hands.

Stiles pressed his lips to Derek’s hair, nodding. “I’m fine, Derek. I came here just so you could see for yourself.”

Derek lifted his head and nodded. “Thanks. I’d have come over later though. You didn’t have to make the drive.”

Stiles rolled his eyes. “After my dad knows there’s something there between us, pretty sure you climbing in my window around midnight is probably best to be avoided when possible.”

Derek smiled. “I’m pretty sure only teen movies have as many people climbing in windows as your room does,” he teased and Stiles grinned.

“Don’t blame me, blame your betas and yourself,” he said, and then pulled back. “I’ve got to go home.”

Derek nodded, dropping one of Stiles hand, holding the other as they walked to the front door together. Stiles smiled down at their loosely tangled fingers and fought the way his stomach squirmed. When they got outside, Stiles looked up at Derek. “You know, this getting me to ‘move on’ thing isn’t gonna work if you keep this up,” he said to Derek, who looked awkwardly shy at the statement. “Derek-“

“I’ll try harder,” Derek said gruffly, letting go of Stiles’s hand, shoving his hands into his pockets. “I just can’t-“

Stiles shut him up by pulling him into a hug. “I know, Derek.” He sighed, letting go. “For the record, the me moving on thing isn’t going to work even if you do try harder, Derek. I just know you want me to, so I’m reminding you. You don’t want to give in and I understand it,” he said honestly. “But the fact of it is, you and I both know it’s not going away. Not unless I stay away again and that’s not happening. Not now. The pack needs me.”

Derek nodded. “We do. This skin walker is going to be tough. And you’re our link with the Argents.” He sighed. “I’ll try and make it easier on you. I just can’t help that right now, you’re visibly injured and I need to touch you. I need to feel that you’re alright. It’s part of being a werewolf.”

Stiles nodded. “I know.” He looked at Derek and smiled. “Goodnight, Derek,” he said, turning to walk away, not stopping when Derek returned his sentiment. He knew if he stopped, he might never actually leave.

~

_Stiles was dreaming. He knew he was dreaming, because only in his dreams would Derek Hale be caught dead in a _tie_. Derek had just got home from work, and Stiles was waiting on him. He grabbed Derek’s tie and used it to tug him in, kissing him slowly. “Welcome home,” he mumbled against Derek’s lips. He moaned as Derek’s hands slid under his shirt _

_“Mmmm somebody is happy to see me,” Derek grumbled, eyes locking with Stiles. “Hi.”_

_Stiles giggled, kissing Derek again. “C’mon, the pups won’t be home for an hour,” he said, tugging Derek by the tie towards the stairs. They stumbled together when they got upstairs and Stiles moaned. “How was work?” he asked as Derek nipped at his jaw._

_“You really want to know?” Derek asked and Stiles smirked._

_“I don’t give a damn about work,” he answered, pulling Derek in again. “Mmmmm I love you,” he breathed and Derek pinned him to the wall._

_“Love you, too.” Derek said against his throat. Stiles heard a soft knock and frowned. Derek didn’t seem to notice, but then it sounded again, louder. Knock. Knock-_

WHAP!

Stiles jerked awake and sat up quickly, looking around his room. “Just a dream,” he breathed, panting. However, he heard a screech and turned to the window. He saw a shape outside it and frowned. “Derek? What are you-“ He stopped when he slid out of bed and the eyes that flashed at him were orange, not red. He froze, and just as the lightening lit up the background, he saw the beast shift and the scrape of claws against the glass made sense. “SHIT!” Stiles cried. He stumbled back, going for his bag. He pulled out his gun and flipped off the safety, only to whirl around and see nothing at the window. He stepped closer, gun raised, but lightening flashed and there was nothing there.

“Stiles?! STILES?!” Stiles turned and his door swung open. His dad stumbled in with his gun in his hand and a confused look on his face. “Are you okay?”

Stiles looked back at the window and flipped the safety back on, lowering the gun. “Go check all the doors and windows. I’m calling Derek,” he said, walking over to the window to flip the lock before going to grab his phone off the desk.

~

Stiles was waiting in the kitchen with his dad, pouring up coffee for them both when they heard a squeal of tires and, barely seconds later, banging on the door. John sighed and shot Stiles a look. “One day I’m going to _have_ to start ticketing him for that driving, you know this, right?”

Stiles chuckled. “He made a twenty minute drive in like eight minutes. I think he broke every traffic law there is,” he said, already on his way to the door. When he got there, Derek was still banging. “Hold on, hold on!” He undid the top lock his dad had installed when he found out about werewolves, then the deadbolt and doorknob, jumping back as the door was shoved open. “Derek!”

Derek grabbed Stiles, holding him in place as he looked him over. “Stiles, oh my God, are you okay?” he panted, pulling back to look Stiles in the eyes. “Are you alright? Are you hurt? Did it hurt you-“

“I’m fine! Jesus, caveman, I’m far more ruffled from you _molesting me_ like this than anything else,” he said, pulling his clothes straight after Derek had practically patted him down. “Jesus, you see a monster and boom! A werewolf thinks that’s reason enough to basically frisk you in the foyer-“

“Thank God,” Derek breathed, pulling Stiles into a crushing hug. Stiles sighed, letting Derek tuck his face into the space between Stiles neck and shoulder. He slid his arms around Derek’s middle and let Derek hold him close. “I was so worried I wouldn’t get here in time.”

Stiles lifted a hand to push through Derek’s hair, pulling him back. “I’m okay, Derek.” Derek nodded and Stiles smiled. “I don’t need a knight in shining armor, you know? I am fully capable of saving myself.”

Derek nodded. “I know I just-“ He gave Stiles a pained look. “If you get hurt…”

Stiles nodded. “I know. Trust me,” he said, stroking his hair back. “I’ve been there.”

“Still seventeen,” John’s voice called out and Stiles and Derek both ducked away from each other with sheepish looks. “C’mon, you’ve been out there quiet for way too long, kid,” John called.

Stiles rolled his eyes as Derek’s ears turned pink. “Oh God, unhand me you brute,” he droned flatly, walking towards the kitchen with Derek behind him. “Sorry Dad, Derek was just having his way with me right there against the door-“

“Stiles, leave him alone,” John said, chuckling at the pink and panicked look Derek was giving Stiles. “So, Derek, any news?”

Derek shook his head. “I wanna go on the roof and see if I can get a scent, but the way it’s raining, it’s not likely.”  
Stiles huffed. “You can lean out the window, you are _not_ going on the roof in this weather,” he said sternly. “Werewolf healing or not, you’ll slip and fall and I’ll have to haul your giant ass in the house with broken limbs and it’ll _suck_.”

Derek sighed and rolled his eyes. “Apparently I’ll be seeing if there’s a scent by the window,” he corrected and John chuckled at the look on Derek’s face and the shameless gleam of triumph in Stiles’s eyes. “But I can’t smell anything just around. Although I did run to the door.”

John nodded. “Good. Let’s go do that now,” he said, walking past Derek. “Also, Son, I know you were worried, but can you at least pretend not to drive like a maniac when your destination is the sheriff’s house?” he requested, earning an apologetic nod from Derek.

Derek leaned as far out the window as Stiles would let him before complaining, but shook his head when he got in. “All I can sense is the magic, but that’s not surprising.” He looked at the windowsill. “Does look like whoever it was tried to open the window but doesn’t know how to control their claws well.”

Stiles shook his head. “Could’ve been one of the betas. They all pry the window open with their claws. You’re the only one that seems to actually know how to open a window by pushing in and sliding up with your palms.”

John cleared his throat, crossing his arms. “Oh he does, Stiles?”

Stiles shrugged. “I have werewolves coming through my window all the time, I’m not stupid enough to know you don’t know this.”

John sighed. “I thought they used the back door,” he said and Stiles flushed.

“Oh… well no, creeping through the window.” He cringed. “I could’ve died if it really wanted me dead, though. I never lock the window anymore.”

Derek turned on him. “You don’t lock your window?!”

Stiles put his hands on his hips. “You come in here all hours of the night and day. I’ve come home and found you sleeping in my desk chair, Derek. I don’t lock the window because sometimes they need medical help and if I’m asleep, I can’t trust I’ll wake up to a weak tapping.” He shrugged. “Did tonight, though. It was scratching the glass with its claws.”

Derek pointed at him. “Lock it from now on. You have a cell phone. Someone can call it.” He shook his head. “And no, it didn’t want you dead. If it did it would’ve come in anyways. The window is easy to break if they really wanted you dead.”

Stiles nodded. “And it ran when I saw it there. I think it’s just watching me. Whoever it is, it was being a creeper, not an attempted murderer. It was watching me until I woke up and-“ He paled suddenly. “ _Shit!_ ” He rushed over to the desk and shoved things aside until he came back with a thin book, turning around, flipping through the pages frantically. “Oh shit.”

“Stiles, language,” John said, but Derek looked worried.

“Stiles?”

Stiles found something and read before cursing. “Damn it!” He threw the book down, putting his face in his hands. “I know what it is.”

“What? What is it?” Derek asked and Stiles looked up with a weary look in his eyes. “Stiles?”

“It’s a skin walker, but it’s not just any skin walker. It’s a coyote.” Neither of them reacted and he sighed. “The Maidu tribe has folklore about a trickster coyote. It was usually the ‘hero’ of the stories. The trickster defeats the ‘bad guys’ by using their own ways against them.” He cringed. “We have on our hands a witch that is a skin walker. His or her form is a coyote. Most likely, they plan on using what they know about the targets to end them.” He gestured to himself. “If I’m the target, it knows how to make me do something stupid and get myself killed,” he said solemnly.

Derek and John looked confused. “But… how does it know-“

“OH my God, does nobody do any research?!” Stiles cried in frustration. “Skin walkers can read your thoughts! It was watching me sleep. While I was dreaming,” he said, waving a hand. “It was _watching my dream_.”

John and Derek both tensed. “What were you dreaming about?” Derek asked and Stiles cleared his throat awkwardly, looking away.

John was staring until it clicked, then he coughed. “Oh.”

Stiles snorted. “And this is sufficiently awkward,” he mumbled but Derek still looked confused when Stiles glanced up. “Oh good God. It was _you_ , you jackass! I was dreaming about you. Me and you.” He waved a hand. “Let’s just say if I hadn’t woken up when I did, Mr. Coyote would’ve got a hell of a show.”

John interrupted before he could keep going. “So the skin walker knows about your… feelings for Derek,” he said and Stiles nodded grimly.

“I can hope that it will assume it was just a product of a teen imagination and being around _that_ quite often,” he said, gesturing to Derek. “But let’s face it, when you have a semi-tame dream about greeting someone after a long day at work when they get home, it isn’t the normal ‘teenager who knows a hot guy’ type of thing.” John looked like he was fighting a laugh and Stiles glared. “Don’t you dare.”

“Really? You mean like a ‘honey, I’m home’-“

“Can we go back to the awkward moment you thought I was having a sex dream?” he whined, putting his face in his hands. “Point is, if it’s after me, it knows Derek is a weakness.”

Derek shook his head. “It is not going to get you,” he said, walking over to the desk. “Come on, give me everything you have on skin walkers.”

Stiles sighed, grabbing a few books and a notebook. He pulled his chair over and sat down. “Sometimes the skin walker will try to break into houses, knock on the windows, climb onto the roof, that kinda thing. They’ll attack your car too, sometimes.” He sighed. “They can fake the voice of someone you know to lure you into the woods so they can get you. Things like that. If it’s a witch trying to trick me into something that’s ‘my fault’, like a trickster coyote, chances are they’ll use bait and get me into a tight spot. If I go into the woods, they’ll kill me in a way that looks like an accident. Or maybe they’ll make me wreck the jeep and then kill me so that it looks like I died in the accident.” Stiles put his face in his hands. “It’s a matter of time, either way. It’s stop the skin walker or it’ll stop me.”

Derek laid a hand on the back of his neck. “It won’t get you,” he said. “You’ll be okay.”

Stiles nodded mutely. “I hope so.

~

Getting Derek and Chris Argent to Deaton’s together was a task and a half, but Stiles had threatened them both with refusing to tell them what he discovered if they didn’t meet him there. As they stood around Stiles and Deaton’s research, Derek and Chris both blatantly looked anywhere but at each other. “Okay, so we have a weapon!” Stiles said, throwing his arms up. “Success! Overlapping info!”

Deaton chuckled. “Well I’m not surprised. Once again, the power of ash trees.”

“Mountain ash?” Argent asked and Stiles shook his head.

“White ash, or Fraxinus Americana, this time. Although Mountain Ash isn’t a Fraxinus, it’s a Sorbus.” Neither Derek nor Chris looked interested so he sighed. He tapped on his notebook. “You grind the bark into a powder and make a paste and dip your bullets in it. A white ash bullet will kill it. They say if you shout his true name and shoot him in the face that will work but I’m gonna go with magically enhanced bullets.” He slapped the page. “Boom, I can sleep with a gun under my pillow now.”

Derek cringed. “How about we focus on how to find it now. Also, no guns under your pillow,” he said seriously. “You are clumsy and I really don’t want your dad to find your body when you accidentally shoot yourself in the night.”

Chris chuckled. “He’s actually a really good shot with a handgun. He might would survive one under his pillow.” Derek ignored him, as if he hadn’t heard him at all.

Stiles rolled his eyes. “Really mature, guys.” He looked at Deaton. “How fast do you think we can find some white ash and get started on the bullets?”

Deaton shrugged. “White ash is pretty common. Shouldn’t take but a week at the most to get everything together and start on bullets.”

Stiles nodded. “Good. Argent, Derek,” he said, looking at them. “You procure the bullets, we’ll magic them up for you. And yes, Derek, you have to use bullets. I mean, you can always claw and bite and stuff, but when it dies, it’s going to turn back into the human form. Animal attacks get reported way too much around here. I want you and the others to carry guns – no, not Scott, for the love of God – and use that if you can.”

Derek nodded. “None of us know how to shoot,” he warned, and Stiles shook his head.

“Dad and I can fix that quick. Wait, can you get guns?” he asked. “With your record with the law and stuff-“

“I can find somebody to sell them to me,” he said and Stiles nodded.

“Great. Then you can give me names so that my dad can arrest people selling guns on the streets,” he said. “Win-win scenario.”

Derek rolled his eyes affectionately, though only Stiles could really see the affection in his exasperation.

~

When John and Stiles got to the Hale house, Derek had the others already out running laps around the house. Derek stood from the porch and came towards them when they got out of the jeep. Stiles fought the part of him that wanted to stare at Derek’s shirtless glory and kept his eyes on Derek’s’ face. “So… guns?” he asked, and Derek nodded.

“And here, Sheriff,” he said, pulling a slip of paper from his back pocket. “Names and locations of where I got them,” he offered.

John looked impressed. “Good thinking, Derek,” he said, folding it up to put away. “The town thanks you,” he said, turning to Stiles. “I’ll get our guns,” he said, going back to the jeep.

Stiles smirked. “Look at you, a regular Good Samaritan,” he teased, earning an eye roll from Derek. “Don’t bother telling him I made you. It’s good points for you.”

Derek gave him a small smile. “I’m pretty sure I don’t need points. Your dad’s a good man. I think he can tell I really do respect him. He believes that I’m not that bad of a person.”

Stiles gave him a pointed look. “Potential ‘guy dating my kid’s always need points.”

Derek looked away. “Well… that’s not happening. So no worries.”

Stiles could see the hurt flash in his eyes when he spoke and he shook his head. “We’re not having this conversation right now, but yes, Derek, it’s going to happen. Just not yet,” he said, reaching out to stroke his fingertips down Derek’s wrist, tangling their fingers together loosely. “We can talk about that later, okay?”

Derek nodded, looking wistful but sad. “Sure,” he said, squeezing Stiles’s fingers before turning to walk back towards the house. “Alright, gather around,” he called out, walking to the steps.

Stiles took the box from his dad and carried it to the steps. “Alright, first off, you-“ He pointed up at Derek. “Shirt. Now.” Derek looked annoyed and Stiles shook his head. “I am NOT going to be distracted when there are a bunch of teenagers learning how to use guns. Those abs are more eye-catching than cleavage, so shirt. You. Now,” he instructed. Derek looked annoyed, but Stiles saw him duck his head bashfully once he’d turned to go in the house.

“Awww, I was enjoying the view,” Erica complained, pouting at Stiles in exaggeration.

Stiles shot her a look and John just chuckled. “Not a word, Dad,” he said, and John held up his hands. “Oh yeah, everybody, this is my dad, the sheriff. Dad, Erica, Scott, Boyd, and Isaac,” he explained, then frowned. “No Jackson?” he asked.

Scott rolled his eyes. “Apparently you still are on his ‘let them die’ list after the Lydia thing. Derek will probably kill him soon,” he said and Stiles grinned.

“Sounds fun, I’ll be sure to buy front row tickets.” He opened the box and pulled out his gun, making sure it was unloaded and the safety was on before laying it aside and doing the same with his dad’s gun. He then pulled out the bullets in the calibers he’d instructed Derek to buy. “Derek! Bring the guns.”

Derek came back with four guns, handing them over to Stiles. “These are the ones you said.”

Stiles checked each one and nodded. “Here,” he said, handing two of them to his dad. “These are the nines. I’ve got the forties,” he said, removing and loading the clips. His dad did the same and he made sure the safeties were on his before putting them down and loading his own gun. 

John nodded. “Alright, so we’ll teach you guys on the same gun, try and get a feel for who is the best shot. That way we can match you to whatever gun you can wield the easiest.” He looked at them all. “This is _not_ a game, okay? You would all probably recover from a bullet wound, but me and Stiles would die.” He gave them all stern looks. “Basic safety,” he said, taking his own empty gun, since he hadn’t let Stiles lode it. “Number one rule,” he said, looking at the four teenagers and Derek. “Never ever EVER point a gun at anything you wouldn’t want a bullet in,” he said firmly. “I don’t care if the gun is unloaded, I don’t care if you unloaded it yourself, you never point a gun anywhere that, if it went off, it would hit something you don’t want to shoot. The best way to remember this is to always assume a gun is loaded.” They all nodded.

“Stiles, want to go from here while I go get the targets?” John asked, and Stiles took the empty gun from him.

“Okay, come look at this,” he said, holding the gun flat on its side while they gathered around. “This thing here? That’s the trigger guard. Keep your finger outside of that until you are about to pull the trigger. Never move around with your finger on the trigger. Don’t even aim with it on the trigger. Keep your finger on the trigger guard at all times.” He pointed to the safety. “This is the safety. It _stays_ on ‘safe’ until you are ready to fire. I’m serious about this. If you shoot me and I die I will haunt all your asses,” he said sternly. “Also, it will hurt you guys a lot if you shoot yourself, so don’t do that,” he said and Scott giggled. “Scott, I’m gonna go ahead and say it… you don’t get one,” he said, and then pointed at the porch. “You’ve learned the rules you need to learn. You’re benched.”

Scott looked offended, but John called out, “Don’t let Scott near the box, Stiles!”

Stiles nodded. “Sorry man, I love you and all, but… I barely trust you with cutlery, okay?” Scott rolled his eyes but went to sit on the step. Stiles stepped back and pointed the gun at a tree. “Always keep in mind what’s beyond your target,” he said, and they could see Stiles’s dad was only a few yards to the left of the tree about ten yards back. “Bullets can go through stuff. That’s how you hurt people you don’t mean to,” he said, lowering the gun. “Do not put a loaded gun in your car. Do not keep a loaded gun in your room. Basically, never have the gun loaded unless you’re actually going to shoot something right then.” He pulled out the empty clip. “If you want to be ready to go, keep the clip loaded but not in the gun and have them side by side wherever you store them.” He pointed at Boyd and Erica. “You two, do not leave the guns anywhere your family can find them. Especially younger siblings. Never, ever, ever have a gun somewhere a child can get to it. Never. Even if you think it’s safe, try better.”

John came back, having set up the targets. “And do not, do not, DO NOT grab the wrong cartridges. The wrong bullets are a big no-no and very dangerous.” He looked at Stiles, who nodded, handing him back his gun.

“Okay, we’re going to teach you all using one of these,” he said, picking up one of the guns. “It’s the easiest to aim, lightest, and least recoil. I’m not being sexist when I say this, but Erica, you’ll probably have one of these,” he said. “You just have smaller hands. It’s not about you or how strong you are, it’s what fits more naturally.”

She shrugged. “Whatever. I’m hoping to not have to use this thing.”

Stiles nodded. “That’s the way to look at this situation.” He gestured for them all to follow him. “Because it’s best my dad stay as much out of this as he can to prevent him being tied to the shooting when we kill the skin walker, I’m going to teach you. He’s going to help out but try and pretend he isn’t here. Plausible deniability with the right wording is everything when you might be subjected to a polygraph,” he said as he approached the target. “Watch me first and then I’ll explain,” he said before simply raising the gun and firing off three shots in quick succession, turning to them only to see startled looks on all their faces. “Head shot, kill; torso, probably a kill but possibility they can run off before they die; extremities, they might get away.” He pulled a single bullet out of his pocket. “White ash bullets will be to this guy what wolfs bane is to you. Even an extremity shot can do the job, but it’ll be slow and he might be able to get away and find a fix like me and Derek did when he got shot.” He turned to the target and raised the gun. “If the skin walker is an imminent threat and you have the shot, head.” He shot the target between the eyes. “If you’re not sure of your aim, torso is a bigger target.” He fired at the middle of the torso. “And if you just want to slow him down so you can catch him and question him, go for the legs,” he said, firing twice into the knees of the paper target hung on the tree. He turned back, looking at them all. “If you can remember those, you’ve got a chance.” They were all staring at him with various expressions, none of them pleasant. “What?” he asked innocently.

Erica looked at Boyd and Isaac then looked back. “You’re sort of freaking us out,” she said.

Isaac nodded. “You’re… not yourself.”

“Yeah, we’re used to ‘geeky, ADHD, giggly yet loveable Stiles’,” Erica said. “None of us have seen this… responsible, mature adult you are right now and it’s really unsettling.”

Stiles smiled sadly. “I’m still me,” he said softly, his voice losing the authority he was using before. He stepped closer, looking Erica, Isaac, and Boyd in the eyes one at a time. “But the fact of the matter is that this is real life right now. This is serious. I know we’ve faced a lot of serious shit in the past, but this time I’m not the one saving your lives, I’m teaching you to protect yourself.” He shook his head. “All of us had to grow up fast, so you had to know this side of me existed.” He glanced at Derek when he spoke again. “It’s a lot easier to be more carefree when I’m protecting you than when I’m trying to make it so you can protect yourself. If I die trying to save the day, so what, it was my decision,” he said, shrugging. “But if I fail at teaching you to protect yourself, then I’ll have to live with knowing that it’s my fault you died. If you die when I’m trying to save you, I can know I did my best to help, but if you die because I didn’t teach you how to save yourself, it’s my _fault_.” He looked back to Erica and smiled. “So don’t be too weirded out, okay? I know I don’t act this way when I can help it, but I have to teach you right because if something goes wrong and it was my fault for not preparing you, then I’ll have to live with the knowledge that your blood is on my hands.” 

“We won’t let you down, then,” Derek said, and Stiles met his eyes and nodded.

Stiles walked back towards the target. “Alright, four bullets left, who wants to see if four shots is enough to get head, torso, legs?” he asked, going back into teaching mode smoothly.

~

When the sun started setting and they called it a night, John helped Stiles put away the supplies. “So, think they’re going to do alright?” he asked and Stiles looked up at the pack going into the house. 

“Boyd’s a good shot. He’s a fast learner. Derek’s okay, I can definitely work with it. Erica’s alright but she’s got to be more confident. She hesitates too much. And Isaac’s scared of the gun.” Stiles shrugged. “I can see why. Loud noises and sudden recoil are probably pretty trigger with a kid who was abused, but if he’s going to protect himself and the pack, he’s got to learn how to handle it.”

John looked at Stiles with a warm smile. “You’re such a good person, Stiles,” he said softly and Stiles raised an eyebrow. “You do so much for these kids. I mean, I know you are one too, but you have your head clearer than of them and you’re the human amongst werewolves.”

Stiles chuckled. “Well, I’m the strategic command, that’s what I do. I’m the brain, they’re the brawn,” he said with a grin. “I don’t know, I just… I can’t help it.” He looked at him. “I’m going to come clean to something,” he said suddenly. “I hid Derek in my room when he was a fugitive. There were people after him and it was my fault he was wanted by the cops, and even though I didn’t trust him as far as I could throw him, I let him hide out right under your nose because I couldn’t let him try and fend for himself and get killed.” He shook his head when his dad started to speak. “I didn’t like him, I wasn’t interested in him, I borderline hated him. I wanted him out of everything. I just couldn’t let him die. I try so hard to keep people from getting hurt because it’s what my gut tells me to do. I want to save people. I want to protect them. It’s what is at my very core and that’s the reason I risk so much, Dad.”

His Dad looked at him for a long time, eyes very serious, but he nodded, reaching out to clap a hand on his shoulder. “I understand it, Stiles. I hate it but I understand.” He chuckled weakly. “I wouldn’t be in law enforcement if I didn’t feel the same way. I do what I do to protect people. It’s not surprising my kid ended up the same way.” He stood up as Stiles closed the lock box with the guns and ammo in it. “I’m always worried, but no matter what, I’m so proud of you, Stiles,” he said, pulling him into a hug. “Nobody could ask for a better son than mine,” he said, and Stiles bit his lip, hugging back hard. 

“I love you, Dad,” he said, pulling away. “So… I think I’m going to stay and hang out,” he said, nodding at the house. “You can stay if you want, but I can always get a ride home,” he said, and John cringed.

“I’ve had my fill of teenage werewolves today,” he said, taking the box from Stiles. “If you won’t be home by midnight, I’d feel better if you just stay here with your friends, okay?” he asked, and Stiles nodded.

“I’ll text if I decide to stay,” he said, and John nodded, heading towards the jeep while Stiles turned and went inside.

~

Stiles got sucked into a video game tournament and didn’t realize how late it was until he checked his phone and saw it was nearly midnight. “Crap, hey, who all else is staying the night? I told my dad I wouldn’t try coming home past midnight. Do I get a bed or am I stuck on the couch?” he asked, texting his dad that he wasn’t coming home.

Scott looked at the time and stood up. “I’ve gotta go,” he said, and Boyd stood up.

“Let’s run together, safer that way,” he said, and Scott nodded.

Erica yawned. “I’m staying, but I’m gonna go ahead and go up,” she said, leaning over to kiss Stiles’s cheek. “Night, Mommy!” she joked and he shoved her off with a laugh. “Goodnight, guys,” she said, and they all wished her goodnight as she went to go upstairs.

Derek went to lock the door behind Scott and Boyd when they left, then came back and flopped on the couch beside Isaac. “Any chance you’ll give up and put in a movie?” he asked and Isaac sighed, but obliged, putting away the controllers he and Stiles had been using.

Stiles gave a heavy sigh and leaned over against Derek’s shoulder. “Long day, huh?” he asked, and Derek turned and nuzzled his hair. Stiles closed his eyes and let Derek do so, getting comfortable against Derek’s side.

After putting in the movie, Isaac only lasted about half an hour before he dozed off on the loveseat. Stiles nudged Derek and nodded towards Isaac. Derek chuckled, and then shifted, curling his arm around Stiles as they got comfortable and watched the movie. By the time the movie ended, they had managed to end up full on snuggling, mostly horizontal, with Derek on his back and Stiles lying on his chest. Stiles moved to get up when the movie ended, but Derek tightened his arms around Stiles, pulling him closer. Stiles looked down into Derek’s’ eyes and couldn’t help reaching out to smooth a finger along the line of his forehead to his nose. “I wish you didn’t frown so much,” Stiles whispered. “You’re too young to look so troubled.”

Derek smiled, sliding his hands up Stiles back. “You’re nothing but trouble,” he teased and Stiles chuckled, looking down at his smiling face- a rare sight for any of them.

“Yeah, but I put a smile on your grumpy little wolf face,” he said, looking at Derek’s smooth forehead. “See? No angry lines now.”

Derek met his eyes and hummed. “It’s hard to be angry when I’m with you, Stiles,” he admitted and Stiles’s heart fluttered at the admission. Derek slid his hand down to Stile’s hip. “There isn’t a day with you I don’t find myself surprised.”

Stiles stroked a fingertip along Derek’s jaw and sighed. “Derek, you can’t- don’t say things like this. Please,” he whispered, looking intently at his finger against Derek’s stubble, not at his eyes.

“I thought-“ Derek stopped, and fidgeted with the hem of Stiles’s shirt. “You deserve honesty.”

Stiles flinched slightly. “But you don’t want it,” he said gently.

“Try me,” Derek said, looking up at him intently. 

Stiles swallowed hard. “Derek, you don’t want this, you’ve made that much clear, and I understand… but you can’t do this to me, either,” he said, meeting Derek’s eyes. “You know how I feel and I can’t do this ‘get close but not too close’ thing right now.” He sat up and slid off the couch. “Goodnight, Derek.”

“Stiles.” Derek glanced at Isaac, who was still asleep, then walked towards the door where Stiles had stopped. “I’m serious. I want- I want you to be honest,” he said, and Stiles could see the nervousness in his eyes. “Please.”

Stiles looked up into Derek’s eyes, searching for something he must have found, because he took a breath and answered, eyes never leaving Derek’s. “I’m in love with you, Derek Hale.”

Derek’s insides lurched and he nodded. “I love you, too,” he answered simply.

Stiles snorted. “I _know_ you do, Derek, but did you have to say it?!” he asked, looking hurt. “Do you know how much it hurts?” he asked, turning to head towards the stairs.

“Yes, I do.” Stiles stopped on the first step, and turned back. Derek walked closer. “Every time I see you and it’s scary enough that I get to hold you, letting go is like giving up a piece of me because I know I may never get to hold you again.” He came to a stop, looking up into Stiles’s eyes. “If you’re safe for good, I know I don’t get to hold you again. If you’re in danger, I know I could lose you. I’d rather you be safe, obviously, but even then, I get to look but not touch.” Derek swallowed hard. “And it kills me, Stiles. You’re my mate and I loved you even before I knew you were my mate, but I never get to hold you without a driving force behind it.”

Stiles blinked hard, fighting the way his throat tightened and his eyes burned. “Before, huh?”

Derek nodded. “I told myself it was a crush, that’s all. You were too young and I was too broken.”

Stiles looked up. “Was?” he asked, and Derek nodded, reaching out to take Stiles’s hand. “Derek?”

“You are probably more stable and mature than I am, Stiles. And you fixed me,” he said, sounding amazed. “You help me overcome my guilt because you believe in me.” He leaned in, brushing their noses together. “I need you, Stiles. It’s that simple.”

Stiles let out a broken sound as Derek carefully tilted their lips together in a hesitant brush. He screwed his eyes shut, but kissed Derek again, meeting his lips. “Derek,” he whimpered, and Derek pulled him into his arms without hesitation. The kiss deepened and Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek’s neck. They both groaned into the kiss and froze, sharing looks as they listened to see if anybody heard. Stiles snickered, and then nodded at the stairs, tugging Derek behind him as he rushed up and turned left. Together they stumbled around the banister, taking breaks to kiss each other all the way to Derek’s room at the front corner.

When they got inside, Derek pushed Stiles against the door, kissing him deeply as he flipped the lock. “Stiles,” he groaned and Stiles reached between them, sliding his hands under Derek’s shirt. “Stiles, wait.” Derek caught his wrists, pulling back to look into Stiles’s eyes. “Is this- Are you sure?” he asked, and Stiles chuckled low in his throat.

“Nothing feels more right than this. Right here, right now,” Stiles said, sliding his hands up Derek’s torso, watching the way he shivered as his fingertips skated across Derek’s ribs. He pulled Derek’s shirt up and Derek got with the program, helping Stiles take it off. Derek pulled Stiles into his arms, kissing him slowly as he slid a hand under his shirt, backing towards the bed. He broke the kiss to pull Stiles’s shirt over his head, dropping it as their bare chests met.

“God, Stiles,” he whispered, sliding his hands down Stiles’s sides. He slid his hand to the front of Stiles’s jeans and looked into his eyes. “Can I?”

Stiles nodded, reaching down to undo Derek’s jeans as well, kissing him again as he slid a hand between Derek’s boxers and jeans, pushing them down over his ass. When they both kicked out of their jeans, Derek pulled him back onto the bed and Stiles went willingly. They kissed as they fell back, moaning as they rolled until Stiles was on his back, Derek looking down at him. Derek looked into Stiles’s eyes as he slowly shifted, grinding their hips together. Stiles gasped, eyes rolling as Derek groaned, the sensation driving them both crazy. “Derek!” he gasped softly, fingers scrabbling at Derek’s sides. 

Derek kissed his jaw nosing his head to the side. “What do you want?” he whispered, nipping at his earlobe.

Stiles moaned, eyes opening to meet Derek’s. “Fuck me,” he said and Derek froze.

“Stiles… are you- you’ve never-“

Stiles chuckled, stroking Derek’s bangs across his forehead. “I know, but there’s no time like the present.” He shrugged. “It’s okay if you don’t want to-“

“No, I do, I just…” Derek kissed him. “If I hurt you-“

“You won’t,” Stiles said firmly. “You couldn’t hurt me, Derek. I trust you.”

Derek bit his lip, and then nodded. “Okay,” he said, kissing Stiles. “Yes, okay, definitely.”

Stiles grinned. “Good, then.”

And Stiles wasn’t wrong. Derek knew enough to know it would hurt Stiles, but he also know that it wasn’t the ‘hurt’ Stiles cared about. Derek was so careful, so gentle, and went so slow in preparing Stiles that any pain he felt at first was replaced with blinding _need_ as Derek teased Stiles to the brink. When Derek entered him, any pain it might have caused was overwhelmed by the intensity of how it felt like Derek was connected to him on a whole different level than just the physical. Stiles could barely breathe for the feelings that washed over him. He could tell he wasn’t the only one as Derek’s breath came in weak gasps and he couldn’t stop whispering Stiles’s name and touching him everywhere he could reach. Stiles didn’t know if it was the fact they were mates or the fact that he _loved_ Derek, but as their bodies moved, they found a rhythm so perfect it was hard to tell where one began and the other ended. As their bodies’ tempo reached a mind-bending crescendo, Stiles couldn’t help the thought that flitted across his mind: _I never expected my first time to be like this_.

~

When Stiles woke up the next morning, the first thing he noticed was that the sun was shining directly on his face. The second thing he noticed, was something softly brushing his cheek. When he whined and stretched, he felt aches in places he wasn’t used to aching, and then it hit him. _I had sex last night_. Stiles opened his eyes and was surprised to see Derek awake and simply looking at him. He realized the brush against his cheek was Derek’s thumb tracing his cheekbone. “Ugh, the sun is evil,” Stiles groaned, blinking until his eyes cleared. 

Derek gave a soft hum and smiled the most genuine, happy smile Stiles had ever seen on his face. “It makes your eyes glow amber,” he said softly, voice hoarse with sleep.

Stiles yawned, humming. “What’re you doing anyway? You should still be asleep, not creepy-staring,” he chastised, blinking tiredly up at Derek.

Derek closed the gap between them to press a chaste, sweet, and incredibly intimate kiss to Stiles’s lips. “You’re so beautiful,” he whispered, and Stiles felt his cheeks heating.

“Oh please,” he dismissed, rolling his eyes as he looked up at Derek.

Derek grinned, shaking his head. “I’m serious, the morning sun does great things for your skin and eyes.” He stroked his cheek affectionately. “Your skin is glowing, your eyes are bright and wide, and your eyelashes look longer than ever.”

Stiles smiled tiredly. “So you’ve been sitting here just watching me sleep?” he asked, sliding a hand from Derek’s stomach to his back, puling himself closer so that he could lay his head on Derek’s shoulder. “That’s not creepy at all.”

Derek chuckled, curling his arms around Stiles, holding him close. “I can’t help it. I never expected to have this,” he admitted softly.

Stiles smiled playfully, looking up into Derek’s eyes. “I told you, Hale. I said you would be mine someday. You should’ve just believed me.” He hummed, closing his eyes as he rest a hand on Derek’s chest. “Although, if I’d known how it would be, I’d have probably jumped you a long time ago,” he said, moaning softly. “Last night was…” He shivered. “I don’t even know how to describe it.”

Derek chuckled. “You’re telling me? I know I’m not the most experienced person in the world, but I’m pretty sure sex isn’t normally so intense.”

Stiles smirked against Derek’s skin. “Maybe you’re just secretly a sex god.”

Derek scoffed. “I’ve had sex like… five times before last night. When I was barely sixteen. The epitome of ‘in over his head teenager’. Trust me, I kind of worried if we ever got there, it would be embarrassing and not very good,” he admitted, and Stiles chuckled.

“You are one big insecurity, aren’t you?” he asked dryly, then leaned back some to meet Derek’s eyes. “Know what?” He smiled gently. “Even if it had been awkward fumbling, it would’ve still been pretty awesome, because you’re allowed to not be perfect.” He tapped a finger on Derek’s sternum. “Besides, I was a virgin, I wouldn’t have cared if it was uncomfortable, as long as it ended in nudity and orgasms,” he said and Derek actually laughed.

“Oh my God, seriously-“

“I am serious!” Stiles said playfully. “Although instead of awkward fumbling, we somehow managed to somehow get everything so right that I’m pretty sure you’ve ruined me for all others. I’ll never be able to be satisfied by anybody but you.”

Derek’s amused smile turned into a possessive grin and he kissed him with a groan. “Good, because you’re mine.” His face turned gentle and he cupped Stiles’s cheek in his hand “You’re my mate. You are literally the best thing that has ever happened to me, Stiles.”

Stiles nodded, heart skipping a beat. “I love you, too,” he whispered, kissing Derek once more.

~

After a shared shower, which took _way_ longer than a shower usually should, Stiles was the first one to head downstairs. He was pretty sure Derek was stalling just so that Stiles would face the teasing and not him, since neither of them had bothered to be quiet the night before or in the shower, and while people were asleep the night before, chances were with the way the bathroom made things echo, absolutely nobody slept through that. To be fair, Stiles really didn’t care if the others teased, because he wasn’t a virgin anymore, which was awesome enough, and he finally had Derek, which was pretty much amazing.

And sure enough, Erica and Isaac were both sitting at the kitchen table, smirking when he came in. “Somebody looks well… rested,” Isaac said and Erica grinned.

“He looks well ‘something’ alright,” she said and Stiles just smirked, going to grab a peach from the fruit bowl.

“Laugh all you want, it’s a good morning,” he said, taking a bite as he went to the refrigerator. “I’m thinking bacon,” he said, grabbing a bottle of water to drink with his fruit he was eating while he pulled things out of the refrigerator. “What do you guys think? Bacon, eggs, maybe pancakes? Do we have stuff for pancakes? Nope, no pancakes. Hmmmm. Oh well, toast it is,” he said, pulling things out before going to flip on the stove top.

Erica and Isaac exchanged looks before turning back. “You cook?” Erica asked, and Stiles looked back.

“Huh? Oh, oh yeah,” he said, looking for pans. “My dad doesn’t have time to cook or clean, so I do all that,” he said simply.

Erica sighed. “Marry me, Stiles?”

Stiles chuckled. “Sure thing! Just know that Derek would eat you if you expect more than a househusband.”

“Why would Derek be eating someone?” Derek asked as he walked in, pointedly avoiding looking Erica or Isaac in the eyes. 

Stiles chuckled, leaning against the counter as he ate his fruit and waited for the pan to heat. “Erica wants to marry me so I’ll cook and clean for her.”

Derek walked over and grunted. “I think she won’t.” He took a bottle of water from the refrigerator and Stiles met his eyes with a smile. “How long you think you’ll need?”

Stiles looked at the stove, and then shrugged. “Fifteen minutes, why?”

“I’m gonna go run down to the road and check the mail,” he said and Stiles blinked.

“You have a mailbox?” he asked and Derek raised an eyebrow. “What?! I never thought of you getting _mail_.” He waved a hand. “Take either Isaac or Erica with you, no going into the woods alone with the skin walker on the loose.”

Derek grunted. “I’m more than a match for-“

“The skin walker is a trickster, do not risk it,” he said, nodding at the two at the table. “C’mon, pick a pup,” he joked and Derek rolled his eyes.

Derek drank deeply from his bottle then put it back in the refrigerator. “Isaac, come with me, apparently I can’t be trusted to go to the mailbox without a skin walker getting me,” he said and Stiles waved a spatula at him with a warning look. 

“Hey, I’m keeping the other pup so the skin walker doesn’t get me, it’s just reasonable precaution,” he said. “Now go on Sour Wolf, we will eat without you.” Derek just flapped a hand at him and started towards the front hall, taking Isaac with him. Stile watched them walk away, then ducked his head, smiling as he turned back to start cooking.

Erica smirked. “You two are adorable,” she teased, and Stiles glared at her.

“Don’t make me slap you.”

~

Stiles was running late for morning practice before school, just a short one, less than an hour, so being late was really bad. He pushed the speed limits a little bit, avoiding the speed traps he was aware of, hoping to get there in time. It was still the gray of pre-dawn, since it was an overcast morning without the orange sun streaking the sky. When he came around a curve, on the way out of downtown through the forest towards the school, he gasped and slammed on brakes as something shot across the road. He swerved, skidding off the road a little so that his jeep was sitting sideways, front have still on the road. “Shit!” He panted, adrenaline coursing through him. “Oh God,” he breathed. He reached for the keys, as the jeep had stalled when he stopped, only to be startled into missing when a loud bang sounded on the passenger side door.

Stiles jumped, looking to see nothing out the window. He leaned up, looking all the way around, eyes flickering around. He turned the key, groaning when it turned over but wouldn’t catch. “No, come on, Baby, don’t do that,” he whispered, yelping when there was another knock against the driver’s side this time. He looked but saw nothing. “Shit.” He reached into the back and pulled out his gun, loading a clip. He looked around, then held the gun in his left hand as he turned the key again. “Start, damn it, START!” The engine started and he quickly put the jeep in gear, digging up some of the ditch as he pulled back onto the road. It was no getaway car, but he was panicked enough that he got out of there fast.

When he got to the school, he didn’t bother going to practice. He unloaded and hid his gun again, and then got out, walking around the jeep. He saw _claw marks_ on the passenger door and let out a shaky breath as he pulled out his phone and called Derek. 

Derek picked up quickly. “Why aren’t you at practice?” he asked immediately.

Stiles cleared his throat. “So… you brought Isaac right? How far have you got from the school?”

“Why? Is everything okay?” Derek asked and Stiles chuckled weakly, eyes on the claw marks.

“Not really,” he said softly. 

“Stiles, stay put, I’ll be right there,” Derek said quickly before hanging up.

By the time Derek got back to the school, flying down the road and all but spinning into the parking lot, a good few teachers and students had arrived already. Practice had clearly let out, since a few guys were taking their stuff to their cars, so Stiles figured Isaac and Scott would be out in a minute. More than a few people watched as Derek pulled into the parking space next to Stiles’s jeep a little aggressively.

Stiles stood up from the curb and walked over, a stern look on his face. “I’m serious, Derek, my dad will ticket you so hard for driving that way so much-“

“Stiles, what happened,” Derek said, catching his arms when he got to him. Stiles tipped his head to the side so that Derek could smell along the line of his throat to be sure Stiles was okay through scent. “Are you okay?” he asked, kissing his jaw when he pulled back.

Stiles sighed. “I’m okay but we have a problem.” He turned and nodded at the door of his jeep. Derek’s eyes widened when he saw the scratches down the side. “Something ran across the road and I spun a little. I thought it was just a deer or something, but when I was trying to restart the jeep, something slammed into the door, then came around and slammed into my door. I never saw anything, and I got it started and got out of there, but the legends do say they cause accidents and make the person’s death look related to it.”

Derek slid his hand into Stiles’s and squeezed. “You’ll be okay here,” he said and Stiles nodded.

“Yeah,” he said, then frowned. “Wait, is anybody at the house?” he asked, and Derek shook his head.

“Everybody was home last night and I already dropped Isaac off for practice.” Stiles felt his heart skip and he shook his head. 

“Don’t go home. Stay in town until after school,” he said and Derek raised an eyebrow.

“Doing what? How am I meant to blow eight hours or more, since Isaac has practice this afternoon too?” he asked. He nudged Stiles’s hip with their hands. “I’ll be fine.”

Stiles narrowed his eyes. “Town. All day. If you have to, drive by the station and get into a high speed chase, I’m sure you would if you drive that way in town,” he said and Derek grunted, rolling his eyes. “Seriously, Derek. If it’s after me, it knows who to go after,” he said with a pointed look. “Derek, please,” he whispered and Derek sighed.

“Alright, alright, Jesus, I thought you were the master of reckless and ‘death wish’-like behavior-“ Stiles cut him off with a kiss. Derek hummed. “Okay who are you and what did you do with Stiles, that’s usually my method of stopping _your_ rambling,” he whispered and Stiles laughed.

“Sorry, I think I’m rubbing off on you,” he said and Derek snickered. Stiles shoved him playfully. “Shut up, now is not time for a sex joke-“

“Well that was the wrong thing to walk up on.” They turned and looked at Erica and Boyd. “So… not that I don’t appreciate the show, but Isaac’s in the locker room. Why are you here?” she asked Derek.

Stiles gestured to the jeep. “Run in with our skin walker problem,” he said in a weary voice. “Bad things require alphas being informed.” He looked back at the jeep and then turned to Derek. “Okay, so, people are arriving, you’re still the village serial killer in most people’s eyes, and if someone reports you skulking around the high school parking lot again, my dad will have to arrest you and I’ll have to explain ‘oh no, my boyfriend just needed to check on me, Dad! No creeper stuff’ since he can’t let you go on account of ‘werewolf’… and then he couldn’t let you go because you’d be charged with statutory rape instead of just creepy loitering-“

Derek laughed softly and nodded. “I get it, Stiles,” he said, and Stiles nodded.

“Town. Stay there. All day,” Stiles said firmly and Derek gave an exasperated yet fond glare. “No arguments. Just do it.”

Derek huffed. “Fine, fine, whatever, I’ll go loiter somewhere not full of children instead.” He walked over to his car. “If I get arrested for looking creepy hanging out at the library all day, you better get your dad to let me go.”

Stiles smiled and nodded. “Text me if you’re about to get arrested and I’ll call my dad,” he said, waving as Derek got in his car and pulled away.

Erica smirked when Stiles turned back. “Freaking adorable-“

“Shut uppppp,” he whined, shoving her playfully as she slid her arm through Boyd’s and they started their way towards the school.

~

Derek would usually not bother with going to a library, he tended to either buy books or read Stiles’s books, but it was the best option of ‘places to hang out in town’ without anybody thinking he was a total freak for sitting silently for a while. Also, if he grabbed a book and sat for a while to read it, nobody would interrupt him. He hadn’t actually been to the Beacon Hills library since he was about twelve, so he was surprised at how _small_ it was. 

He found the mystery section and picked a book at random. He took it to a chair and table crammed in the back corner, behind the gardening section, and flipped it open, settling in to read for a while. It was still really early, so there weren’t many patrons around.

“Derek.” Derek lifted his head, frowning as he heard his name whispered. “Derek, come on,” Stiles whispered again and Derek stood up.

“Stiles?” he whispered, looking through the shelves next to him. “Stiles what the hell are you doing out of school?” he asked, walking around the end, only to gasp as something connected _hard_ with the back of his skull. He looked up from the floor, eyes too blurry to see who was above him. 

Until a boot came down and everything went black.

~

Stiles hung around with Isaac, waiting on Derek, until everybody else had left and Derek hadn’t shown up. Isaac looked a little worried so Stiles took out his phone. “No big deal, he probably just got distracted.” 

Isaac sighed. “It’s a long run-“

“No, I’m calling,” Stiles said, pressing send instead of texting. The phone rang a few times but nobody answered. He sighed and hung up. “He probably left his phone in the car.” He hopped off the table. “No problem, I’ll drive you home,” he said, and Isaac smiled.

“Thanks,” he said, following Stiles to his jeep. “It’s just weird for Derek to not remember to get me.”

Stiles bit his lip. “Yeah… I’m not the most comfortable with this,” he said, worry filling him. “I swear to God if he went home and something happened to him, I’ll give him one hell of a guilt-trip,” he said and Isaac laughed.

“You’re probably the only one of us who could,” he said, and Stiles smiled.

“Boyfriend privilege. Well, actually no, I guilt tripped him before, I’m just too stubborn to let people not be guilt tripped.”

When they got to the house, Stiles was relieved to see Derek’s car parked outside and lights on inside. Isaac got out and looked back. “Hey, you coming in?” he asked, and Stiles shook his head.

“I wish I could, but I’ve got to get home.” He waved his phone. “Make sure Derek texts me so I know he’s okay, alright?”

Isaac nodded. “Sure thing.”

~

Stiles was a little worried when Derek didn’t text, but he got a text from Isaac that settled him enough. 

_Derek’s being weird. I don’t think he texted you but he’s fine. He’s just a little quiet. Probably saw somebody he went to high school with in town. I was with him when that happened once and he spent two days barely doing more than grunting when he was asked questions._

Stiles sighed, but smiled sadly at how awkward that had to be for Derek.

_I get that. Just tell me if he seems too secretive. He may be hiding stuff for ‘the greater good’ again._

~

Stiles was on the way to the Hale house to hang out when Scott called him. “I’m on my way, man, what’s wrong-“

“Get here now,” Scott said, and Stiles frowned.

“What? Why-“

“Hey Stiles?” Erica said, and Stiles heard Scott grumbling in the background. Stiles also heard what sounded like someone singing in the background. Loudly. And off key. “Please tell me you’re almost here because we need you to work your ‘alpha mate’ mojo and get Derek to think straight again.”

Stiles’s heart dropped. “What’s wrong? Did something happen?”

“He’s just… being crazy,” she said, and he heard her yelp and fumbling.

“We’ve gotta go, but really, Stiles, he’s being irrational and you have to talk him out of it,” Scott said. The singing ended and Scott changed his tone. “Oh! You’re almost here? Great! That’s cool, yeah, I’ll let Derek know you will be here soon. Bye, Stiles!”

Stiles frowned when Scott hung up, but put the phone away, speeding up just a little as worry twisted in his stomach.

~

When Stiles got out of the jeep, Boyd ran past the porch, looking tired. He didn’t ask, but headed up to the house. He got inside just in time to hear shouting. He rushed to the kitchen and found Scott facing off with Derek, yelling at him. “Hey, whoa, what’s going on?” Stiles asked, walking over. “Guys, talk to me,” he said, looking between them.

Scott threw up his hands. “STILES! Yes, you-“ He pointed to Derek. “Listen to Stiles. Understand what the hell you’re doing that is crazy!”

Stiles frowned and turned to Derek. “What’s up?” he asked, and Derek faced him.

“It’s no big deal, I’m just trying to explain to them that Argents are the ones behind all the crazy things that have been happening lately,” he said and Stiles gaped.

“What?! Derek, seriously? You think they have a _skin walker_ on their payroll?” he asked, watching as Derek didn’t react, just shrugged. 

“And I told him, that’s CRAZY!” Scott shouted, and Derek narrowed his eyes at him. “When Boyd tried to reason with him, he made him go _run laps_ ,” he said and Stiles grew even more confused.

“Derek, come with me,” he said, walking out to the stairs. Derek followed him and Stiles walked upstairs onto the top landing. He turned back and waited for Derek to come up. “Derek,” he said in a soft voice. “Are you okay? Is- is this something that happened I don’t know about?” Derek glanced down and Stiles shook his head. “They’re talking loud enough they won’t hear us up here.” He reached out and caught Derek’s hands. “Derek, talk to me, okay?”

Derek just shook his head. “I just saw them getting into a car with this creature. It was them. They’re behind it. We have to stop them.”

Stiles bit his lip. “Derek, you’re worrying me. You know we can’t do anything to them without risking breaking the truce.” He pulled Derek closer, tilting his head to the side so that Derek could tuck his face into Stiles neck and calm down in Stiles arms. However, instead, Derek just kept talking.

“It’s not like it matters anymore. They tried to hurt you this week,” he said, smiling in a very non-Derek way. “Come on, Babe, you know I’d do anything to keep you safe.”

Stiles raised an eyebrow. “Derek, you’re being really odd-“ Derek cut him off with a kiss, pulling Stiles close as he lapped into Stiles’s mouth. Stiles squeaked but kissed back, yelping when Derek squeezed his ass. Stiles pulled away. “Okay, okay, it’s okay,” he said, though his heart was going like a jackhammer in his chest. “Look, just… let me go get my stuff from the jeep and then we’ll make a plan on how to deal with the- um, Argents.” He nodded and smiled. “Okay?”

Derek grinned and nodded, pecking his lips. “Knew you’d see things my way, Babe,” he said, letting Stiles pull away and head downstairs.

Stiles glanced into the kitchen and saw Scott glance up and catch his eyes. Stiles didn’t react, but turned back, calmly walking outside. He made his way to the jeep without hurrying at all. When Boyd came around the house, Stiles gave him a look that had Boyd slowing down and pretending to tie his shoes as he looked up to Stiles. Stiles walked to the jeep and got in, taking out his phone and leaning into the back seat, with the driver door still open, so it looked like he was getting his bag from the back. He wasted no time composing a text addressed to everybody in the house.

_DO NOT REACT TO THIS MESSAGE! IF DEREK ASKS, SAY ITS COACH FINSTOCK AND YOU HAVE TO GO TO LACROSSE PRACTICE!_

Stiles swallowed hard as he typed out the rest of the message with shaky fingers. 

_That’s not Derek. It’s the skin walker. Apparently, it can take on the appearance of humans too. Leave calmly, don’t rush, get your gear if it’s there. I’m going to the Argents right now. Erica, Boyd, if he questions you going to practice, tell him you’re going to go trail the Argent hunters so you can tell him where they are going to be tonight. DO NOT let him realize we know it’s not him. Do not try and fight him or shoot him because none of you are trained well enough yet and I can’t come in there without any backup._

Stiles blinked hard as his eyes burned when he typed the last part of the message.

_It’s very possible that Derek is dead so we have to take this thing out before it kills anybody else._

As soon as he hit send and turned back to see Boyd react and pull out his phone, he slammed the door and started the jeep, calmly pulling out of the yard and starting down the drive at a sedate pace. Stiles was fighting back his panic once he got to the main road, but he held it together as he gunned it to the Argents, knowing that Chris Argent was his only hope in saving his pack.

~

Stiles was still shaky when he got to the Argent’s house, but he held it together as he knocked. Allison opened the door, looking confused. “Stiles, I didn’t know you were-“

“Where’s your dad?” he asked, pushing past her, looking around, then turning back. “Allison, I need Christ, where is he. Is he home? This is serious-“

“Whoa, Stiles, are you okay?” Allison asked, catching his shoulders. “He’s here, just- just breathe, you’re scaring me,” she said, then paled. “Oh God, what happened?”

“Stiles?” Stiles spun around, relief filling him when he saw Chris Argent at the top of the stairs. “You don’t look too good, Stiles,” he said, coming down. “Is everything-“

“Nothing is okay, everything is FAR from okay,” Stiles said, gesturing wildly. “Things are VERY NOT OKAY!” he cried shrilly. He put his face in his hands, fidgeting and gesturing as he tried to talk. “It’s not- The skin walker, it’s-“ He took a calming breath, closing his eyes. “Give me a minute.”

“Stiles?” Argent asked, face lax. “The skin walker?”

Stiles nodded. “It’s Derek.” He shook his head. “NO, it’s not Derek, but that’s the problem it’s-“ He stopped, holding out his hands. “I was at the house for a pack training day and they said Derek was acting weird, and he was, he was talking crazy, saying you were the one controlling the skin walker and that we had to take you out, but then when I took him upstairs to get him to talk without them interfering, thinking he had read something wrong, he was acting like a different person.”

Argent stiffened. “Sure he hasn’t just run out of patience in the pact? Maybe the animal has finally outweighed the man?” he asked coldly and Stiles glared.

“Shut up, Derek is not an animal,” he spat. “That thing was NOT Derek. He said things Derek doesn’t ever say, he acted like a whole different person-“

“People change when they stop pretending-“

“I KNOW MY MATE!” Stiles shouted angrily. “Even if he wasn’t acting wrong, when he kissed me it felt wrong. The mate bond makes everything stronger and I felt _nothing_ kissing him. He didn’t scent me either. Derek always lays his head on my shoulder and hugs me when we see each other so he can breathe my scent and he didn’t even seem to notice when I turned my head for him. That is not Derek. That thing in that house is not our alpha and that thing is coming for _you_ ,” he said, shoulders heaving. “So you shut the hell up about Derek,” he said, biting his lip as his eyes burned. “And- and knowing what I do about skin walkers-“ He swallowed, looking away. “Derek’s probably dead,” he said hoarsely. He looked back to see worry in Argent’s eyes. “I messaged for the pack to get out of the house, make excuses and leave, because they have only had two lessons on shooting and fighting it won’t break the magic. I could’ve shot it, but without backup, it was best to retreat and make a plan in case I didn’t get it.”

Chris eyed him and then nodded. “Smart plan, Stiles,” he said, then looked at Allison. “Call the others,” he said, then put a hand on Stiles’s shoulder. “First thing,” he said, looking into his eyes. “Derek probably isn’t dead,” he said, and Stiles felt hope building in the hollow space his fear had been boring inside of him. “If the alpha is killed by someone not a werewolf, his power should’ve passed to the nearest werewolf. There haven’t been any omegas in ages and that means one of the betas would’ve powered up. If all your betas are still betas, Derek is probably alive and just held captive somewhere.”

Stiles thought it through, then nodded. “Good. That’s- that’s good.” He let out a breath. “God, okay, I need to call my dad so he knows that Derek isn’t Derek. Then when the pack gets here-“ He saw Argent twitch and he shook his head. “No, no arguments, they’re coming. We have to work together.” He looked at his phone. “When they get here I need to-“ He gasped, holding up his phone. “The phone! Derek didn’t answer when I called or return any texts yesterday. The skin walker would’ve at least replied to cover his ass, so the phone might be-“

“Still with Hale,” Chris said, nodding. “Good thinking.”

“I can track the GPS and if we can find the phone, we might find Derek,” Stiles said, running a hand over his head. “Okay-“

“Don’t you think we should deal with the skin walker first?” Chris asked pointedly, and Stiles nodded.

“Of course, but I’m going to get started tracking the phone. If he’s hurt, we may not have time to do it later,” he said, shoving past Argent, going into the open door into the office behind him. “I’ll need your computer, sorry,” he said, ignoring the way Argent rolled his eyes and turned to walk away. Stiles pulled out his phone and called his dad while he pulled up.

“Hey Stiles, what’s up?” his dad answered.

“Dad, if you see Derek, it’s not Derek,” he said quickly.

John was quiet, and then replied. “Why would Derek not be Derek? I mean, I haven’t seen Derek in a week, but-“

“I just left the house and the man there is not Derek Hale. It’s the skin walker in Derek’s form. I’m trying to track Derek with his cellphone now, but that is not Derek,” he said.

“Are you sure?” John asked. “I mean, I trust you, but it would suck to shoot Derek if he really is Derek.”

Stiles chuckled weakly. “Trust me, Dad. That isn’t Derek. I’m at the Argent’s house. We’re going to wait for the pack to get here – I told them to make up a reason to leave – and then we’ll stop the skin walker. In the meantime, I’m hoping to find Derek before it’s too late.”

“Alright, I’ll keep my ears open and if we get any relevant reports, I’ll call you straight away,” John said, and Stiles sighed.

“Thanks Dad.” He swallowed hard. “I love you, okay? Just… please stay safe.”

“You too, Stiles. You don’t do anything stupid. I love you, too,” he said and Stiles smiled.

“Bye, Dad,” he said as he hung up. “Okay,” he muttered to himself as he opened up the account for Derek’s phone. “Here we go,” he said, starting a GPS track. When the doorbell rang, he jumped up, leaving it running, and met Argent on the way to the door. 

Erica was the first one in, looking more than a little terrified of Argent. When she spotted Stiles, she ran over and hugged him. “Oh God, you’re right. The second I read that text it all made sense,” she said, and he held her close. “Is Derek- Is he really-“

“I hope not,” he said, pulling back. He faced the others, who all looked equally frightened. “I’m tracking Derek’s phone, he may still be alive,” he announced. “Argent says that if he was dead, one of you would’ve become an alpha since there aren’t any omegas around to be the ‘closest wolf’ at the time of death.”

Allison came down the stairs. “Lydia and Jackson are coming now,” she said, and Stiles nodded.

“Good. We can use her for sure and, even if he doesn’t come to training most of the time, Jackson is still pack.” He looked at Argent. “Are your people coming?”

Chris nodded. “I’ve got five people watching the route here and to your house. They’re under orders to report but not engage. Another six are coming here.”

Stiles nodded. “Good, I wanted to leave someone to watch the skin walker, but we don’t know if the skin of an alpha makes him have the same powers and I didn’t want to risk one of my betas,” he explained and Chris nodded.

“Understandable,” he acknowledged. “Come on, let’s get together weapons,” he said, and he and Allison led the way down into the basement. 

Stiles thoughtlessly reached for Erica’s hand and squeezed it as they filed down the stairs. When they got into the light, he saw her other hand was in Boyd’s. “I’ve got my guns in the jeep, the ones we trained them with, but if you’ve got other plans, that’s fine.”

Chris looked amused. “You’re weapons training werewolves. That’s a new one.”

Stiles shrugged. “Skin walkers need specialized stopping power. Teeth and claws don’t cut it. It’s prepare them or risk their lives.” He looked over. “Scott, go get the box,” he said, tossing Scott the keys. Scott just nodded and headed back upstairs. He turned back to Argent and nodded. “Get everything ready for when your people get here. Tell them everything they need. I’m going to go check the GPS track.” He turned and ran upstairs, hoping they could get everything in motion before it was too late.

~

The trace wasn’t complete – Stiles hoped it was interference and not the battery dead – but when he got back downstairs, the hunters and Lydia and Jackson had arrived. “Here! Tell him Stiles,” Erica said, and he hurried over.

“Tell him what?”

One of the hunters looked up. “They claim you’ve given a ‘stop but don’t kill’ order,” he said. “We don’t hunt like that.”

Stiles narrowed his eyes. “Well my betas are under a truce that says ‘no human blood spilled’ and a skin walker is a human. It’s a person with magic. Obviously, some blood has to be spilled, but I’m not letting my betas accidentally break the truce and give you free run to kill them.” He looked at them all. “Kill only if you have to. Try to wound and capture. Argent may not try and twist the truce to fit like that, but I don’t doubt his hunters will.”

Chris rolled his eyes, but looked at his men. “This skin walker does not count. The truce stands. Hale pack, do whatever you have to to protect yourselves.” He looked at their faces, and then turned back to his own. “They’re children. No matter what you think, they’re kids and you _will not_ break the truce if they don’t,” he warned sternly.

Stiles turned to his side of the room. “But still, protect yourself and others, but still try not to kill. You don’t want to live with a human’s death on your conscience,” he said gently. He looked at the hunters. “And I may be human, but most of you saw what kind of shot I am. If you hurt my betas, you will die and I’ll never do crime for it,” he warned.

Jackson cleared his throat. “Excuse me, Stilinski, but _your_ betas?” he asked flippantly.

Stiles narrowed his eyes. “I don’t see any of you stepping up to the plate. This is what I always do, run the strategy. Shut up and deal with it.”

Chris chuckled. “Well, traditionally, the way I understand, they are _your_ betas,” he said pointedly. “The alpha mate is the second in command, so to speak, so right now, they are yours.”

Stiles blushed, ignoring the looks he was getting from the hunters and from Jackson. “Well that’s nice, but I don’t think I need authority for my friends to trust me,” he said simply. “Okay, look,” he said, going over to his gun case. “I need you to be honest,” he said to the betas. “How many of you think you can actually handle carrying a gun without accidentally killing a human in the process?” he asked, looking back. He wasn’t surprised when only Boyd and Erica raised their hands. “Thought so.” He pulled out the two easiest to control and two clips each. “Here,” he said, handing a gun to each and two clips to each of them. “Thirteen bullets per clip. That’s all you have. Do _not_ waste them,” he warned. “Count every bullet you fire. Never lose count. I’m serious.” He looked at Scott, Isaac, and Jackson. “I have a backup plan for you three.” He turned to Argent. “I need knives and about ten minutes.”

Argent nodded to someone to go get some, and Stiles pulled out a jar from the case to hand to the person who went for the knives with a pointed look. He pulled out a double thigh holster and put it on, then put his gun on the right and one of the two remaining guns from the box on the left, placing corresponding clips to each gun in the pocket on each side of his hoodie. “You sure they can handle those?” Argent asked, and Stiles looked over at Erica and Boyd, who were checking the guns over. 

Stiles nodded. “They’ll be alright. Boyd’s pretty good. Erica’s alright. I’m confident they can handle it. Holsters would be good if you have them, though. Not sure we want loaded guns stuck in their pants,” he said, and Argent chuckled and nodded. As Argent left to go upstairs, Lydia came over to his side. “Yeah?” he asked, and she simply nodded at the gun box.

“Allison taught me to shoot,” she said, holding out her hand. “I may not really be part of your pack, but you’re my friend and Jackson is sometimes my boyfriend. I’m helping.”

Stiles smiled. “You get more awesome every day,” he said, picking up one of the guns and two clips to hand her. “Same thing I told them, only thirteen bullets per clip.”

She smirked. “I won’t need but one,” she said and he rolled his eyes, shoving her playfully.

When Argent returned with a bundle in his arms, he dropped a duffel on the table. “Holsters,” he said, tossing them to Erica and Boyd. “Radios,” he said, pulling out radios to toss to each of them. “Bite vest,” he said, tossing something to Stiles and Lydia.

“Bite vest?” Stiles asked, looking at what looked like a normal tactical vest, black and with pockets.

He nodded. “Most werewolves go for the shoulder and side if they’re looking to turn someone. We have bite vests. Arms and legs are still uncovered, but every little bit counts. In your cases, think of it as knife proof and bulletproof in case the skin walker has ideas,” he said and Stiles stripped off his hoodie, putting on the vest wordlessly.

He moved his extra clips to the vests pockets, and then put the radio in one pocket. “Allison, can you get Lydia some pants and shoes?” he asked, nodding to Lydia’s skirt and heels.

Allison nodded. “C’mon,” she said, and Lydia followed her upstairs.

Stiles looked at Argent, who nodded. “Okay, when they get back, we have to go. Our best choice is to send Scott to the house and get him to get the skin walker into the woods. We’ll tell him the Argents are on patrol and it’s the best chance to strike.” He looked at Scott. “Sell this, buddy. Don’t pull a bad lie. I know you can do it, you betrayed Derek before, you can betray the fake Derek,” he said and Scott glowered. “Not the time,” Stiles said, waving a hand. “Tell him that you all were running back from practice and caught them. Get him thinking that the rest of the betas are out stalking the hunters.” He looked around at them all. “If he and Scott run into you, sell the lie. Point them in the direction of the border.” He pulled the map on the table around and pointed. “Here, where the train intersects the border between Hale territory and the Argent land. There’s a clearing with a cliff on one side and a creek on the other.” He looked up at the hunters. “You guys come in from the Argent side. My betas will circle around and come in either with or behind the skin walker.”

“Why the hell are you telling us where”

Chris interrupted his hunter. “Because he knows what he’s talking about. Shut up,” he said sternly.

Stiles chuckled. “Yeah, anyways, we get him between us and that way if he bolts, we’ll have him covered.” He looked at all of them. “I said try not to go for a kill shot and I mean it,” he stressed. “We want to know what he’s after. We want to be able to question him. We have to know what the goal was in case there’s more behind it than this one guy.” He took a breath and closed his eyes. “Also, no kill shots because we don’t know where the real Derek is and I’m not sure what white ash bullets do.” He looked up. “There’s a chance that a kill shot to the heart or head could kill a werewolf and it would be stupid to not plan for the possibility that you’ll stumble upon Derek and mistake him for the skin walker wearing his face. I’m almost positive a non-lethal shot won’t kill him before we can get the bullet out and do the same thing you do with wolfs bane bullets, so please do not go for a kill shot unless you absolutely have to.” He looked at the hunters. “Remember, you use this opportunity to kill him, I kill you,” he said in a cold voice. 

Isaac frowned. “You didn’t mention where you will be,” he said and Stiles nodded.

“Lydia and I are going to find Derek,” he said and they all looked around at each other.

“But-“ Boyd cleared his throat. “Stiles, you’re the best shot out of all of us. What about the skin walker?”

Stiles nodded at the hunters. “They’re all just as good.” He looked at Chris. “I’m trusting you to keep as much of a look out for my betas as your hunters. Do not let me down,” he said, and Chris nodded.

“Like I said, until they give me reason to see it otherwise, they’re kids first, werewolves second,” he promised.

Stiles nodded. “I’m going to check the GPS again. When Allison and Lydia get back, we move,” he said, and then left to go check the GPS.

What he saw on the screen changed everything.

Stiles ran out of the office and met Lydia and Allison at the stairs. “Get the cars, NOW!”

He rushed downstairs. “Jackson, give me your keys,” he demanded, and Jackson frowned, but tossed them to him. “Alright, change of plans,” he said quickly. “The GPS is moving and it’s moving fast, coming down the trail to the Hale house,” he said. “So either Derek’s awake and running full alpha form down the path instead of through the woods, or-“

“The skin walker is in the car with the phone and possibly your alpha,” Chris said, eyes widening. “To the cars, we’re looking for Hale’s Camaro!” 

Stiles nodded to Lydia. “You and I are still focusing on rescuing Derek, so you and I are taking Jackson’s car,” he said, and she followed him as they ran upstairs, and rushed to the door. “SCOTT!” he shouted. “You have my keys, you, Isaac, and Boyd take the jeep. Erica and Jackson, go with Allison!”

When they got in the car, Lydia checked her gun. “Stiles, I’m going to assume by all that ‘mate’ stuff that you can feel that Derek’s alive.” She looked at him. “Keep holding onto that because we’re going to get him back.”

He chuckled weakly as he put then car into gear and took off. “I don’t feel anything but scared tonight, but thanks for the vote of confidence.” He handed her his phone. “Call my dad and put it on speaker, I need both hands,” he said, and she obliged.

“Stiles! Are you okay?” John asked, his voice tinged with worry.

Stiles chuckled. “Better than I could be, Dad. Look, I need a big favor.”

“What is it?”

“There’s no easy way to say this so I’ll get right to it,” he said. “The skin walker is in Derek’s car, we’re all going to try and find him and stop him, and I’m driving Jackson’s Porsche so there is a high probability of high-speed car chase thing going down. I need to not have your deputies getting in our way. Any way you can call people in for some fake emergency on the other side of town away from the Preserve?”

“Jesus, Stiles, that’s a big ask,” he said, and Stiles cringed.

“I know, I know it is, but the car was leaving Derek’s house when we got in the car. We’re going that way now. Hopefully the skin walker won’t head into town so we can keep it all on the open highway, but if the cops get involved, it’s going to be really bad and he might get away and I think he has Derek in the car with him. If Derek’s alive, we won’t have time for procedure and for you to dig us out of it.”

John sighed audibly. “Alright, I’ll report a shooter on the loose or something on the outskirts of the opposite end of the town and get all cars to respond. But I’m coming your way-“

“Dad-“

“No, Stiles. I can’t sit here waiting for the call that you either got shot or died in a car crash at high speeds. I’m heading that way as soon as I get all the deputies to respond.”

Stiles sighed. “Alright, thanks Dad. Please be careful.”

“Ha, shouldn’t I be saying that to the seventeen year old kid about to get into a car chase?” John asked. “I love you, Stiles.”

Stiles swallowed hard and smiled. “I love you too, Dad. Keep that in mind if I get myself in trouble tonight, okay? Bye,” he said, nodding for Lydia to hang up. “Thanks,” he muttered, and she reached out and grabbed his shoulder.

“It’s okay, just breathe and drive,” she comforted and Stiles nodded.

~

They had driven all the way to the path leading to the Hale house before determining that he’d left the highway that ran along the preserve. The hunters and teenagers split up to take different roads back towards town, radioing each other when they found nothing.

Stiles and Lydia had just pulled to a stop at a stop sign on the edge of town when the radio cracked to life. “Stiles! I see it! Shit it sees me! It’s going west towards the warehouse district! He-“

Just then the Camaro blasted past Stiles and Lydia, turning at the intersection to blow right past them, going the opposite way. “Just passed me!” Stiles said, and then gunned it into a U-turn before taking off after the black car. 

Lydia took the radio. “We’re following the skin walker now, he turned left onto Oak Lane, and like you said, heading towards the abandoned warehouses. Probably thinks it’ll lose us all,” she said, hanging onto the door as Stiles sped around a corner. “Somebody go around to Park Street and try and cut him off.” She looked at Stiles, watching his face. “You’ve got this, right?” she asked, closing her eyes as they took a corner so hard they barely missed the pole there. “Death by car accident isn’t my ideal way to go,” she said and Stiles laughed.

“We’ll be okay. Unless the skin walker happens to also be a professional driver, he’ll lose control long before we will, so I’ve got us, we just have to get him.”

She nodded. “Is that the plan? Crash the Camaro?”

Stiles shook his head. “Hopefully we can corner him. If Derek’s in that car, the last thing I want is for him to crash. I don’t know if werewolves can die from car crash style injuries, but I don’t want to risk it.” They pulled through an intersection and two SUV’s turned onto the street just behind them. “We have hunters, nice,” he commented. “More pressure will scare him. Hopefully he’ll stop and try and run into the woods on foot.”

However, rather than head towards the forest, the Camaro took a sharp turn towards a residential area. Lydia gasped. “Oh crap, we can’t open fire around houses!” 

Stiles cringed. “But we can corner the car at a cul-de-sac if we have to.”

However, before they reached the neighborhood, the skin walker started to turn left, only to snatch and try and keep going, causing the car to spin to a stop, slamming lightly into a parked car. Stiles slammed on brakes when the cause became apparently: a police car with the lights on sliding to a stop at the intersection. The radio came to life in Lydia’s lap. “Stiles, I really hope that’s your father, because we’ve got enough illegal weapons to put us all away for life,” Argent’s voice called and Stiles checked his gun, then slid out as he heard the SUV’s sliding to a stop behind them.

Stiles and Lydia started towards the Camaro with their guns raised and he glanced over, thankful to see his father getting out of the car, ducked down behind the door with his gun out. “You okay?” Stiles called, eyes back on the Camaro. There was steam from under the hood so he couldn’t see into the car, but the door wasn’t open.

“I’m fine, you?” John called, and Stiles nodded.

“He’s still in there, right?” Stiles called back, gesturing for Lydia to circle around towards the back of the Camaro. He didn’t need his father’s confirmation, however, because the driver’s side door flung open and the Derek look alike stumbled out, hands up as he stumbled towards the rear of the car away from them. “STOP THERE!” Stiles shouted, gun leveled.

“Stiles! Stiles, don’t,” he called out. “Stiles, it’s really me. He ran when we crashed. Don’t shoot.”

Stiles didn’t believe it was really Derek, but he slowed down, approaching slower. “Prove it. Tell me something only Derek would know.”

“Your name isn’t really Stiles, you cook and clean for your dad, you were kidnapped by Gerard Argent last year with Erica and Boyd-“

Stiles shook his head. “The skin walker could’ve read that stuff from anybody in the pack’s dreams.” He looked up and cringed as he realized what he had to ask. “How exactly did you meet Kate Argent?” he asked, knowing that Derek had only ever told him, and only one time when he had a nightmare about the fire when Stiles was spending the night with him. It was the one thing he hated to make Derek say if it really was him.

However, Derek’s reply told Stiles all he needed to know. “She was jogging in the woods while I was out-“ Stiles didn’t hesitate to pull the trigger, startling Lydia into looking over at him as he calmly put a bullet in the skin walker’s thigh.

“But I don’t understand, that is how he met her,” he heard Chris Argent say behind him. “When we made the truce, Peter Hale explained the truth fully – mostly to embarrass Derek I think, but he told –“

“The lie Derek told Peter later on.” Stiles shook his head, talking towards the skin walker as he lay on the ground trying to crawl away. Stiles squatted down, gun still aimed at the skin walker as it began to flicker between Derek and a coyote. “Derek met her after a swim meet,” he said, looking into the skin walker’s eyes as they flashed orange. “Now you are going to tell my friends here who you are,” he said, standing up and stepping back so that Argent and one of his hunters could haul the skin walker up and restrain him. “Lydia, check the car,” he said, keeping his gun on the skin walker the whole time.

He followed them back towards the car, keeping a gun on the injured skin walker, only to stop when he heard Lydia scream. “STILES! IT’S DEREK!” His heart dropped and he turned and ran back to the car. Lydia had the trunk open and he dropped his gun when he skidded to a stop and saw him.

“Oh God, Derek!” he cried, reaching into the trunk. Derek was pale and unmoving. He reached and felt for a pulse, letting out a small cry when he found it weak and fast. “Help me!” Together he and Lydia pulled Derek upright enough that Stiles could pull the knife from his vest and cut the rope around his hands and feet.

“Easy, easy!” John cried, arriving just in time to help Stiles and Lydia pull him out of the trunk and lower him to the ground.

Stiles dropped to his knees. “Derek?” He felt him over, only to pale when he felt wetness and pushed Derek’s shirt up. “No!” he cried, spotting the unforgettable and unmistakable sight of a wolfs bane gunshot wound to his side. “ARGENT!” he cried, jumping to run towards them. “Give me a wolfs bane bullet!”

Chris looked around, and shook his head. “We don’t have any, we needed space for the white ash-“

“DAMN IT!” Stiles cried. “Derek is going to die if I don’t rub wolfs bane into the wound, oh God-“ he stopped and turned to Scott. “SCOTT! Call Deaton! Tell him we need wolfs bane for a gunshot wound NOW!” He sprinted back to Derek. “Isaac, help me!”

Lydia looked up. “Stiles, he’s sweaty and clammy and pale and it looks bad-“

“Isaac, help me, we have to get him in a car,” he said, and together he and Isaac picked Derek up. “Dad-“

John led the way, running to his cruiser. “Put him in the back, I can get us there without any interference,” he said, jumping in the front. Lydia ran to the passenger seat.

Isaac climbed in the back with Stiles and Derek’s unconscious form. Scott ran over to the window. “Deaton will be at his office in five minutes,” Scott said, and John nodded, wasting no time to get them moving as soon as the doors shut behind the boys in the back.

Stiles held Derek against his chest, holding Derek’s face in his hand. “It’s going to be okay, I’ve got you, you’ll be okay,” he whispered, lips resting against Derek’s temple. “You have to be, Derek,” he whimpered, eyes filling with tears as he looked down at his pale, lax face. “We need you. Your pack needs you. I need you,” he whispered, pressing his lips to Derek’s unresponsive ones. “I love you, Derek. It’s going to be okay. I’m going to take care of you, I promise.” He closed his eyes and just rocked slightly, tears slipping into Derek’s hair as he held him close.

The others in the car all kept their silence, faces grim as they rushed towards their only hope at saving the alpha.

~

If anyone asked him later, Stiles wouldn’t remember the trip to Deaton’s office or the trip inside. All he could remember was how scary Derek’s lifeless body felt in his arms. He vaguely noticed he had been left off to the side while Deaton and Lydia worked on saving Derek’s life, but he had zoned out by then. All he could focus on was Derek’s blood on his jeans, his own tears on his face, and the horrific images of the pack without Derek.

Reality didn’t set in for Stiles until Deaton and Lydia both lost the tension in their shoulders and someone held Stiles hand and explained that Derek was going to be okay, that he was already healing and would be okay. At that point, it all rushed back to Stiles so overwhelmingly fast that he broke down fully, body wracked with heavy, shaking sobs. He was aware of his dad settling beside him to hold him, rubbing his back and whispering reassurances as he cried in a way he hadn’t since he was a little boy, long before even his mother’s death.

It was all so much so fast that, eventually, Stiles’s sobs made way to hitching breaths, and he slowly slid into a heavy sleep.

~

When Stiles woke up, he was laid across the couch in Deaton’s office with his dad’s jacket covering him up. He heard voices speaking softly and ignored them, attempting to doze off again, only to start, eyes flying open, when he recognized one voice in particular.

“It was Peter again. The skin walker was working with Peter. Turns out, Peter promised him the bite if the witch got rid of my whole pack. His plan was to take my place and get my pack to start a war with the Argent hunters so they would all get killed.”

It was Derek. Derek was up and speaking. Stiles sat up quickly, heart pounding. He heard Derek stop talking and he didn’t care who all was there, because he knew Derek heard him wake up. Stiles walked out of the office and towards the examination room where Derek was still standing while Deaton put the final tape pieces on the bandage over his side. When Stiles stopped in the doorway Derek me his eyes. “Hey,” he said dumbly, looking about as awkward as he ever had.

It was the most ‘Derek’ part of Derek, Stiles realized with a fluttery feeling. “You gonna make it?” Stiles asked in a level voice, and Derek nodded, looking very uncomfortable to have Chris Argent and Stiles’s Dad both watching the exchange. “That’s good. Because you are _never_ leaving me to handle your pups alone again,” he said, the corner of his lips twisting upwards.

Derek gave him an amused little grin. “Were they that bad?” he asked, and Stiles walked into the room with an exaggerated eye role. 

“Most of them listen, but Jackson is an insubordinate little shit. I do worry about their observational skills though,” he said, walking closer. “They were alone with the skin walker version of you for a whole day and nobody realized it wasn’t really you until I told them.”

Derek frowned. “Wait, _really_?” he asked, and Stiles nodded, rolling his eyes.

“They thought you were losing your mind or something so they called me to come straighten you out.” He narrowed his eyes. “The minute that thing got me alone, I knew it wasn’t my alpha.”

Derek’s eyes flashed red and he growled. “What the hell do you mean ‘got you alone’?” he asked, and Stiles chuckled at the alpha bleeding into his voice.

“Don’t worry, calling me ‘babe’ was enough to tell me it wasn’t you, and if it wasn’t, that one lame-ass kiss broke any remaining illusion,” he said, and Derek’s scowl deepened.

“That thing kissed you?! I’m going to kill him-“ Stiles cut him off by pecking his lips. 

“You are going to not strain yourself,” he said, pulling away to cross his arms. “You are going home, you’re getting in bed, and you’re not leaving there until you heal.”

Derek huffed. “What?! Stiles. No,” he said firmly. “I’ll be healed within a day, if that, I’ve got to handle this skin walker and the whole ‘Peter is still trying to kill me’ thing-“

“I said rest,” Stiles interrupted smoothly. “No getting up for anything until you are healed.”

Derek glowered. “I am an alpha, you know I’ll heal in just a few hours, I may as well just suffer through it and get this taken care of-“

“Who saved your ass?” Stiles asked. Derek started to argue and Stiles held up a hand. “ _Who_ has saved your ass multiple times? Who takes care of your betas when you get yourself kidnapped and shot? Who _planned and carried out a freaking rescue mission _in under an hour’s planning and had you rescued within the next hour?”__

__Derek scowled. “Who is going to get _eaten_ if he doesn’t stop being annoying?” he asked, and Stiles just tilted his head. Derek sighed, deflating. “Fine, whatever.” He started to pass Stiles, heading for the plain undershirt Deaton had laid on the counter. “Jesus, it’s just a bullet wound-“_ _

__“Derek,” Stiles said softly, reaching out to lay a hand on his chest, stopping him. Derek turned and looked at Stiles, eyes softening when he saw the way Stiles looked up at him. “When I realized it wasn’t you, I thought you were dead for sure.” He swallowed hard. “For over two hours today, I genuinely thought there was a greater chance of finding you dead than finding you alive. When I did find you, you were on the verge of death.” He slid his hand up Derek’s chest to his neck and to his cheek, holding his face tenderly. “Imagine that the other way around and tell me I’m over reacting,” he said with a teary smile._ _

__Derek’s face lost its color and he took a sharp breath. “God, Stiles,” he gasped, pulling Stiles into his arms. Stiles turned his head and let out a wet laugh when Derek pressed his face into the space between Stiles’s neck and shoulder. Stiles clung to him, fingers tightened in Derek’s hair, the other hand scrabbling at his shoulder to hold on. “I’m sorry,” Derek breathed against his throat and Stiles shushed him._ _

__“It’s okay, we’re both okay.” He kissed Derek’s head. “Hey, so, going home to rest, huh?” he asked and Derek laughed, pulling back to look into his eyes._ _

__“Yes, Stiles, if you will feel better about it, I will go home and rest,” he promised, pressing their foreheads together. “As long as you come stay with me,” he said, hands curled around Stiles’s hips. “I need to know you’re okay.”_ _

__Stiles nodded, kissing Derek sweetly. “Of course,” he whispered, pulling Derek into another kiss._ _

__They were distracted, however, by a pointed cough that yanked them both violently out of their one-on-one emotional moment and reminded them that there were three other people in the room. Stiles flushed and Derek cringed. “So…” Stiles started, slowly turning to face Deaton’s amused smile, Chris Argent’s uncomfortable gaze, and his father’s knowing stare. “Oh hey, where’s Isaac and Lydia?”_ _

__“We sent them home,” Chris said. “It’s late and they were both exhausted.” He glanced at Derek over Stiles’s shoulder. “It would really be best to get this over with before tomorrow-“_ _

__

__“He’s going home to heal,” Stiles said, leaving no room for argument. “We’ll call you when he’s healed enough to come help you beat the information out of that bastard,” he said flatly._ _

__“And about that ‘we’,” John said, glaring over Stiles’s shoulder at Derek before looking back at Stiles. “What happened to ‘not going to be a ‘thing’’ or ‘just friends’?” he asked, and then narrowed his eyes at Derek. “Or ‘underage’?”_ _

__Stiles started to make an excuse, then thought about it and shrugged. “Let’s be honest, Dad, why bother making something up when we both know what’s going on and we both know it was pretty much gonna happen sooner or later,” he said point blank. “I’m his mate, I’m more of a level-headed and world-aware person than most adults around here, I’m only a few months from legal, and you and Lydia both knew I loved him before I had admitted it to myself, nonetheless him,” he said, shrugging. “Plus, he needs me to keep his pack in line because he’s still figuring out this whole ‘alpha’ thing, and I’m way more stubborn than any of the pups,” he added, earning an annoyed sigh from Derek._ _

__John looked like he couldn’t decide where to start, and Chris Argent, shockingly, let out a laugh. “I’ll leave this one to you, Sheriff, but a word of advice? Strong, independent seventeen year olds in love with werewolves cannot be grounded. You try your hardest, and it is impossible to stop them from seeing each other.” He shook his head. “God knows I tried my best with mine.” He slapped John on the shoulder. “Good luck,” he said, walking out without another glance back at Derek and Stiles._ _

__John looked at Stiles and Derek for a minute before just sighing, putting a hand over his face. “At this point, I’m learning it’s probably better to just trust your judgment and accept that you are a good kid who only makes dangerous decisions when it comes to taking care of others.” He looked at Derek. “And you’re a good man, I know this by now,” he allowed. “Just know that he has to be home by eleven on school nights, he can’t spend all his free time at the Hale house unless his friends are there too, and if his grades are affected you don’t get to see each other until something changes.” He nodded. “And if I ever have any idea you hurt him, they will _never_ find your body.”_ _

__Derek nodded. “I understand perfectly, Sir. I think that’s more than reasonable – probably even a little generous given my reputation – we thank you for it,” he said, stepping around Stiles to shake John’s hand. He smiled shyly. “Also, I’m pretty sure if I ever hurt him, he’d kill me himself, so you’d just have to help him hide the body.”_ _

__Stiles grinned. “Damn straight,” he said, hugging his dad before grabbing Derek’s hand. “Alright, someone has to get some rest and heal up. Goodnight, Dad!”_ _

__“Goodnight, boys,” he said, shaking his head as he watched them leave the clinic, Stiles already going on about what all Derek wasn’t allowed to do for at least the next twenty-four hours._ _

__~_ _

__Stiles wasn’t surprised when, after only a few hours asleep, the door opening woke him up. However, instead of Derek sneaking out to go do stuff instead of stay asleep, it was Isaac coming in. Derek was still asleep with his head tucked into Stiles’s neck and his arms around Stiles. Stiles smiled when Isaac padded closer to the bed. He made a shushing noise and Isaac nodded. “Is he… he’s okay, right?” Isaac whispered, climbing onto the bed to look closer._ _

__Stiles nodded. “He’ll be fine.” He lifted the covers and Isaac gave a relieved sound as he slid into the bed and curled up against them. “I know how your puppy cuddles work, don’t seem so surprised,” he whispered, wiggling a little so that Isaac could put a hand on Derek’s arm, making sure his alpha was really okay._ _

__Not even an hour later, going by Derek’s alarm clock, the door opened again and Erica peeked in. Stiles rolled his eyes, but just gestured for her to come on over. She smiled and crawled into the bed, lying pretty much on top of Isaac and Stiles, laying her head against Derek’s shoulder. Before they even got settled again, the door opened and Boyd ducked in. Stiles just chuckled and nodded. Boyd, at least, went and got on the other side of Derek, seeming content to put himself in a position so that nothing could get to his alpha from any side._ _

__“So, no more interruptions, right?” Stiles asked. “Scott went home, Jackson and Lydia went home, and the rest of us are here, so this is it, right?” he asked, and Boyd just flapped a hand at his face._ _

__“Go to sleep, Stiles,” he muttered and Erica snickered, sliding her fingers into Stiles._ _

__“Mmmm all of you shut up, I’m sleeping,” Derek mumbled, sounding as though he really wasn’t awake at all. Stiles turned his head and kissed Derek’s forehead._ _

__“Shhhhh, go back to sleep, Derek, we’ve got you,” he breathed, smiling when Derek tightened the hold on his waist._ _

__“I know you do,” he replied softly. Stiles closed his eyes and fell asleep with a smile._ _


End file.
